Legendary PKMN: JudgmenT
by Cataclyptic
Summary: The second movie in the lPKMN saga! This time, the gang is on a rescue mission to save thier worst enemy. Which makes no sense at all, but there you have it. In the midst of battle, jokes shall be told, battles shall be waged, and decisions will be made.
1. 0: Prolouge

_"…Is what you say true, Kairi?"_

_The Brunette faced them- all the high class Rangers of the Union. All sting intently at her, some with curiosity, some with fear, but most with excitement._

_"It is." Kairi stated once again. Her case had been a long one- she almost felt sorry for leaving Ruby behind in Destiny City. Ruby would understand though, and she was with friends._

_And besides, it all was about to pay off._

_"…Kairi." stated Chairperson Erma, the highest seat in the Ranger Union. "Are you absolutely certain that Zero has not left Destiny?"_

_"I know him better than anyone." the female Ranger stated firmly. "He lost to one of my friends- Darkrai- he won't take that sitting down. He even challenged Darkrai to find him._

_Zero craves for a worthy opponent. Now that he thinks he's found one, he wouldn't dare leave."_

_More murmuring amongst the group._

_"I say… a chance to capture Zero…" one of them, Professor Hastings whispered. "We can't let this opportunity go to waste, can we?"_

_"On the other hand, what can we do against his power?" a man named Monty brought up. "We all know that Zero is the greatest Ranger of all history. It would take an army to defeat him…"_

_"And that is what I am proposing." Kairi interrupted them. "I propose an ambush, utilizing our finest Rangers, as well as the new friends I have made. Not even Zero will win against all ten of the Top Rangers."_

_More murmuring._

_"How long do we have before he moves?"_

_Kairi thought about this. "It would have to be done soon. If my friend Darkrai has not found Zero yet, he will get bored and may act rash." Kairi lowered her head. "He even attempt to take on the Council…"_

_Still more murmuring._

_"It will take the Top Rangers two days. One to get to Almia, situated here, and one to inform them of the situation and transport them to Destiny."_

_"That will be enough time!" Kairi almost shouted._

_"Very well. Kairi, go back to Destiny and monitor the situation." Chairperson Erma stamped her cane on the ground, signaling the end of the meeting. "Two days from now we will attack the traitor._

_It is finally time to bring Zero to justice."_

_Legendary PKMN: Judgment_


	2. I: God Takes a Holiday

Legendary PKMN: Judgment

* * *

><p><strong>-Part one: God takes a holiday-<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a room on the twenty-seventh floor on the Hall of Origin. It was plain white like all the others, with gold pillars lining the edges. The room was circular in appearance, with white benches scattered along its sides.<p>

Slowly, they all walked into this room. First came Arceus, followed by Darkrai, bowing his head. Next came his friends, Gardevoir, Gliscor, and his sister Cresselia. Palkia and Dialga came into the room next, and motioned for agents Blaze and Raptor to come in, they dragging a TV set behind them.

It had been a week since the Kurades disaster.

The Legendaries and Legendaries-in-training took their seats. Blaze plugged the TV into the wall.

"Let's begin." Arceus finally said. Darkrai simply nodded his head and stood up, walking to the center of the room. Blaze fiddled with the TV for a bit, and soon they had a signal. What appeared on the TV was a shadowed Pokemon, apparently wearing a black hat.

"Arceus." greeted the figure on the television.

"Neon-chan." greeted Arceus to the figure on the television.

"Please do not use that degrading suffix when addressing me." sighed the agent.

"Oh pish!" Arceus argued back. "And what's with the shroud! We can't even see you!"

"I have to make an example to my agents by being as secretive as possible." Neon replied.

"It's true! Even we don't know what he looks like!" Blaze pointed out.

"Not to get us back on track or anything…" Darkrai said calmly. "But can we get back on track?"

"Maybe." Arceus said. A pause. "Okay yes, let's begin the meeting." she decided.

"Finally." Darkrai rolled his eyes. "Alright, first off- what the heck is with this red seal that I can't see but everyone else can! And who is this Asmodeus guy!"

Everyone had questions, not just Darkrai. Hopefully, by the end of the meeting, there would be answers to these burning questions.

"I suggest we bring out Asmodeus." Neon proposed. "We shall interrogate him. Arceus?"

"Will do." With her eyes glowing lava red, the seal on Darkrai's hand became visible, shocking the prince of Darkness, who just now realized what was on his hand. In a couple seconds, a black mist formed from Darkrai's body.

Soon, the mist took the shape of a Pokemon who looked just like Darkrai, only older, stronger, and with red and blue eyes.

"Hey hey hey! What's up?" he grinned at them all, the usual cocky smirk plastered upon his face.

"Asmodeus…" Palkia growled lowly. Dialga held him back, though he too wanted to punch the guy in the guts. Not that it would do any good at this point, the Asmodeus before them was nothing more than an illusion…

"We shall start from the beginning." Arceus eyed Asmodeus, the demon not even fazed by her ferocious glare.

"Did that guy just come out of my body!" questioned Darkrai, stepping back.

"No sh*t." Asmodeus grinned at the prince of darkness. "You and me are like closer than brothers now…"

"By the beginning…" Arceus interrupted them with a loud voice. "I mean the story of how the seal came to be put on Darkrai's body." she said. There was a pause from Arceus, Mewtwo craning his head to listen in.

"The seal was put on Darkrai at his birth." at these words Palkia and Dialga looked at each other nervously. It was time to tell the story of how Darkrai was born.

"Whet do you mean at birth?" questioned Mewtwo.

"The truth is this." Arceus' eyes opened. "Darkrai,

You were born with a power level of five hundred thousand."

There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room. Darkrai merely gaped. Asmodeus chuckled. Darkrai had been born with a power level of five hundred thousand? Was such a thing even possible?

"Then… then I'm a class Five!" Darkrai questioned. Arceus nodded her head in a 'no'. Pokemon are all born with a power level of one to ten for a reason- if they were born with anything bigger, their power would overwhelm their body, which would produce disastrous effects. Namely, the body would be dissolved.

"And Darkrai had five hundred thousand…"

* * *

><p>"<em>What is going on here!"<em>

_Palkia roared above the noise, trying to restrain the overwhelming power coming out of the newborn child. The baby was crying an unearthly howl, his own energy inflicting tremendous pain upon him, and subsequently healing him in the process. _

_The power burst from every pore of his body, a body which was slowly being dissolved. The child had less than a minute to live. Palkia and Dialga did their best to restrain it, but they were no match for a class Five._

_Darkrai wailed, his first minutes of birth was also going to be his last._

_Arceus arrived. Without any hesitation, she applied advanced seals on him. She stopped time, she distorted space, warped dimensions, created the grandest seal she had ever forged in her life- a seal that would put a permanent cap on the overflowing power._

_Many seals were tried, many of them failed, but one succeeded. It bound itself onto Darkrai's right arm and suppressed his latent power down to one EP. _

_The child stopped crying, too tired to scream._

* * *

><p>"…I applied the seal as soon as I could." Arceus said. "I saved his life, saved him from being dissolved by his own energy. Until now we did not know the cause of why Darkrai had so much power. But…"<p>

Arceus looked at Asmodeus. Instantly, all eyes were on the grinning demon. Asmodeus chuckled a bit. The supreme boss, agent Neon, politely asked for Asmodeus to elaborate.

"Well, since I've been in SUCH a good mood lately…" he laughed, earning a glare from Cresselia, Gliscor, and Arceus.

"…The story goes like this. Yeah, I died a hundred and fifty or so years ago. But, by then, I had already masterminded my greatest plan. My plan was to skip the reincarnation process and transfer my soul with all memories intact into another vessel!

It took me years to figure out how to do it. Years. But I did…and activated it the second I died!

While you all thought I had sealed my soul in the Distortion World, I was waiting between dimensions for my rebirth. I would have to enter a body similar to my own, and by chance, I did!"

Darkrai was gaping at Asmodeus story, unable to believe that he was related to this jerk. Everyone else shifted uneasily. Palkia and Dialga grimaced at him, the source of why their little brother almost died that day.

"So yeah, the second Darkrai was born my soul entered his body! And yeah, I'm the reason his body went all haywire in the beginning, because our souls were colliding with each other."

"He could have been killed if I hadn't been there!" Arceus shouted angrily.

"But you were." Asmodeus smirked. "And that's what I was counting on." Arceus glared at him with such force that the others could have sworn she would shoot lasers from her glowing red eyes.

"The second you created your seal, I combined it with my own!" Asmodeus announced. "Thus stabilizing Darkrai's body, and making it so my soul was safely transported!"

"Get out of Darkrai right now!" Gliscor shouted, angry.

"Nah." Asmodeus smiled. "I've been in here seventeen years and I happen to like his body! I think I'll keep it and take it for my own!"

"Like hell you will!" Darkrai shouted back. Suddenly, Arceus was next to Darkrai and Asmodeus. She glared with sheer rage at the latter. Asmodeus looked up, his illusional body unfazed.

"I am now going to destroy your seal." Arceus said. To this, the illusional form of Asmodeus laughed.

"Don't bother searching for the seal, I'll tell you where it is!" Asmodeus laughed, knowing they couldn't do a thing.

"His heart!"

Arceus' eyes widened, as did Palkia, Dialga, and all the secret agents. There was a dead silence in the air, the teenagers looking around nervously for what the significance of this meant. Asmodeus took full advantage of this and walked straight up to Arceus, knowing she was completely powerless.

"Checkmate."

It was simple logic. In order to destroy the seal, Arceus would have to destroy Darkrai's heart. In other words, in order to free Darkrai they would have to kill him as well. Arceus would not dare kill her own son. With this realization, they all knew that Asmodeus had utterly beaten them.

"Now now, let's all remain calm." surprisingly, the voice came from agent Neon. Arceus shot him an unbelievable look, as if he were kidding.

"Everyone, listen to what I have to say." the supreme boss of the secret agents settled the mood. "From what I can tell, Asmodeus poses no threat whatsoever."

"Hah?" Asmodeus smiled. "And who the hell are you?"

"Agent Neon, thank you very much." stated the shadowed figure on the television. "You see, and this is something I really must tell you, I saw the seal on Darkrai's hand and thought Asmodeus was indeed trying to revive himself. That is why I sent my agents to capture him, because I knew Arceus would not believe me without sufficient proof."

Arceus narrowed her eyes at Neon's statement. They would talk about that little mishap later.

"However, now that Asmodeus has given us information on what he has done, along with prior research on the type of seal he used, we can safely conclude that Asmodeus himself is powerless at the moment."

"Hm?" Asmodeus was ticked, frowning for once. Mewtwo shifted his eyes to Neon, watching intently. He naturally had a theory about how the seal was designed; would Neon prove him right?

"He may talk up a large storm, yes, claiming to take Darkrai's body for his own, but in the end it is all talk and nothing more. Yes, he has sealed himself into Darkrai's body, but only that is the extent of his abilities. He has trapped himself."

"…Go on." Arceus motioned, eying the frowning demon.

"Asmodeus said it himself- he has sealed his soul inside of Darkrai's heart. In other words, not his mind. You see, I was worried that if Darkrai's mind had been corrupted by Asmodeus, that he would succumb to the traditional mind control, which would have been easy for him to do.

However, Asmodeus instead chose the heart. In other words, because of this fact, Asmodeus has no influence on Darkrai whatsoever."

"But what about when he emerged from the fight with Kurades!" Gardevoir stood up.

"That was a rare exception, my dear." replied the agent calmly. "That event only occurred because Kurades' mind was dominant. And even then, Asmodeus had limited control. As long as Darkrai is the dominant mind of his body, Asmodeus can do absolutely nothing. And considering that by nature, Darkrai will always be the dominant mind in his body, it leaves Asmodeus helpless."

Everyone stared at Asmodeus and realized agent Neon had hit the mark. Asmodeus glared at the television screen with the utmost animosity. He had spoiled the mood Asmodeus had built up.

"You just watch." was all Asmodeus said. "I'm the greatest seals master of all time. I did the impossible by finding a way to get two souls inside of one Pokemon; I'll find a way to take over his body."

"I have a question for Asmodeus." Mewtwo looked at him with curious eyes. "While total control is out of the question, we cannot rule out the possibility that over the years Asmodeus may have influenced Darkrai's unconsciousness..." Mewtwo stated plainly, although is was obviously a question.

"Actually, I did have a minor role in shaping his personality…" Asmodeus pondered, not realizing before.

"Then let me ask you something." Gallade, who had been silent the entire time, stood up glaring at Asmodeus. "…were you the one who caused Darkrai to develop uncontrollable nightmare powers?"

Asmodeus stared at Gallade, his eye shifting as he realized everyone's eyes were on him. Gardevoir was a listening intently, breathing shallowly as she waited for the answer.

"Funny thing about that." he grinned. "I didn't. His nightmares powers are strong- admittedly, far stronger even than mine were. Cataclysm, the nightmare touch deal… those curses are all his. I had nothing to do with them. Like the guy in the TV said, I cannot control his body….

Those are his powers, and his alone."

At this point Arceus had enough of Asmodeus. Releasing her power, he slowly began to vanish. With the last words of "I'll be back…", Asmodeus vanished into the bewildered Darkrai.

"So in other words…" Darkrai said. "I have a dead guy living in my body?"

"Pretty much." grunted Malispite. "Sucks to be you."

"Why you-!"

"Mother…" Cresselia began, incepting the two. "Sometimes Darkrai's seal would become visible. Why is that?"

"As yes… that." Arceus said. She paced around the room. "I had no idea myself until Asmodeus just now gave the information we needed. The reason you see, is because if Darkrai and Asmodeus' souls are sealed, it forces the seal to work harder to contain them, thus the glow. And naturally, their souls would be at the most risk the moment before death."

Deoxys narrowed her eyes. That explained it- the seal never activated when Darkrai fought a powerful enemy- instead it would activate when Darkrai was near death, when souls naturally leave the body.

Darkrai stared at his hand, and Arceus gave him a moment of silence- this was a lot to take in after all, having a convicted class Four in your body among other things. Finally, Darkrai opened his mouth to speak.

"So if I remove the seal then will Lopunny think I'm sexy for having so much power!"

Everyone crashed into the floor at this remark.

"THIS IS EXACTLY THE REASON I DID NOT TELL YOU ABOUT IT!" Arceus stamped her hoof anyway. Darkrai was excited- having a power level of 500,000 was a sure-fire way to win girls over!

"We don't need him to release the seal again…" agent Neon remarked dryly. Mewtwo stood up at this point and looked over to the prince of darkness.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." he assured them. Floating over to Darkrai, he spoke. "Darkrai… it would be really great if you had were a class Five instantly, right?"

"Right!"

"And Lopunny would definitely think you were sexy if you did, right?"

"Right!"

"But, consider this:" Mewtwo warned. "If you release the seal, then it would take approximately ten minutes at most before you died. In other words, Lopunny would only be able to love you for ten minutes at most."

Darkrai paused.

"And after that, you would blow yourself up and infect your beloved with a never-ending nightmare. Do you really want that?"

"…Got it, breaking seal bad." Darkrai said in horror. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Mewtwo went back to sitting next to Deoxys, who congratulated him.

"He can be logical when that girl is involved in the conversation." shrugged the male psychic. With that out of the way, Arceus immediately asked for Dialga's report on Reshiram and Zekrom. The two dragons had taken over Isshu, renamed it Unova, and now ruled the entire region.

"Well, the report of Reshiram and Zekrom…" Dialga said. "Tomorrow they will be captured. I traveled back in time to let you guys know that."

"That's good news…" Arceus breathed a sigh of relief. "…How much damaged did they do…?" she finally asked.

"They've renamed the entire Unova region's Pokemon…"

"WHAT?" Arceus shouted angrily. "WHEN THOSE TWO GET HERE I'LL-"

"Wait- What!" Darkrai and Cresselia said in shock and fear. "They're coming HERE!" the siblings quivered, knowing how bad they were.

"Don't worry…" Arceus was mad at the two dragons. "They'll be grounded…"

Cresselia further protested. "But that won't-"

"Inside the Dark Dimension of Ultimate Torture." concluded their mother. Mercifond cautiously raised her hand, asking what was inside the Dark Dimension of Ultimate Torture.

"AN ANGRY GOAT."

"Gasp!" everyone said in sheer terror. Arceus shook her head, sighing aloud.

"This really is too much for me…" Arceus protested against her fate. "Honestly, I have to deal with so many things now… Absolix, Reshiram and Zekrom, even Kurades is back…

Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Rocket, Team Jacob… millions of various evil organizations that crop up every minute… Oh my self…" Arceus shook her head. "Luckily, today is NABSUD."

Everyone paused.

"NABSUD…?" Gardevoir asked. "What is that?"

"Never Act Brashly Since Underwear Dies!" Ruby shouted.

Everyone paused again.

"I'm telepathic!" Ruby said before anyone commented. "I read your mind of course!"

"…Actually it stands for 'National Arceus Blows Stuff Up Day'." Arceus commented, a bead of sweat on her forehead. Ruby bowed her head in shame, as this meant she still was unable to activate her Telepathy ability.

"What the hell is that?" Darkrai asked, suspicious.

"It is a new holiday that I invented a week ago." Arceus announced.

"She can do that?" Malispite whispered to his sister, who replied "She's God!"

"You see…" Arceus paced around again. "Due to the fact that I have so many stresses, I have invented a holiday to relieve them."

Gallade raised his hand. "…Isn't that a bit selfish..?"

"I AM A SINGLE MOTHER WITH OVER FORTY CHILDREN!" Arceus shouted, tears around her eyes.

"Aren't you God though?" Dialga rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Arceus remembered. "Anyway, in order to relieve some stress… I will blow something up with my Judgment attack."

"She'll do it on an area that is completely abandoned so that no one will get hurt." Palkia assured them. "Today she will blow up coordinates 3005-2008-1298. A completely deserted area next to Destiny City in the forest."

"Yes." Arceus said. "Now all of you leave, I have something to discuss with Neon."

"Make us!" Darkrai challenged, unwilling to submit to authority.

"JUDGMENT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT WAS THE STORY OF HOW DARKRAI WOUND UP GETTING EVERY BONE IN HIS BODY BROKEN<strong>

"You really shouldn't have done that…" Cresselia said, healing her dimwitted younger brother.

"I won't let her boss me around!" Darkrai roared.

"Well she just did." Gallade sighed.

"SCREW YOU GALLADE! ONCE I CAN FEEL MY LEG STILTS YOR NEXT!"

"What do you think they're talking about in there…?" Mercifond wondered.

"Probably something unimportant." dismissed Mewtwo.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT." Arceus announced. "How the hell do I get Giratina to love me?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Or Giratina." added the purple psychic. "…either way, I'm off to my room."<p>

"I'll come with you." Deoxys smiled. However Mewtwo stopped her, stating that he needed some time alone.

"I need to… think about things." he gave her an reassuring smiled. Deoxys nervously blushed and let Mewtwo float away from them. To the stairs he flew, until he couldn't be seen by any of the group, where he frowned and began to think.

"…_I can transform you into a real being. You would no longer be plagued by your insanity. _

_You could be real."_

* * *

><p>"So when does the plot start?" Malispite wondered, bored already of the movie. Everyone began to think about- what was the plot of the movie this time? Last time they had to stop an alien invaxion led by Deoxys' mother. This time though, everything seemed peaceful enough.<p>

"Well…" Gallade thought hard. "The movie is title 'Judgment'… which can also mean 'Choice'…

…

…so that means…" Gallade deduced. "That Gardevoir must choose whether or not she marries me!" he knelt down.

"Um… no because I want to stay friends?" Gardevoir smiled nervously.

"Darn." Gallade snapped his fingers. "Well, I guess that means the movie is over then."

**-END-**

"Wait! Don't end the movie just yet!"

It was a voice that they hadn't heard in a long time. Soon, as everyone's eyes widened, she came up the door in a sudowoodo costume awkwardly walking to greet her beloved companions.

"Sudowoodo!" Ruby shouted excitably. "I'm so glad you're here! If only Kairi could also be here to see this!"

"I agree, we haven't seen her in a while." Cresselia noted. The sudowoodo smacked herself and took off the costume to reveal a brown haired human girl.

"Gasp!" everyone gasped. "I had no idea humans could learn Transform!"

'_Later.' _thought Kairi, sighing.

"I'm back!" Kairi hugged Ruby, reunited with her old Partner. Everyone smiled, Cresselia's Legendary Council was complete once again.

"Now we can end the movie!" Gallade said happily.

**-END-**

"No we can't end the movie!" Kairi yelled at Gallade angrily. "Guys listen!" the human spoke through her Styler. "I have something very important to tell you… let's go to a safer location because I have some really good news!"

"Malispite has a terminal illness!" Darkrai guessed.

"Darkrai has been nominated for girliest character in the series!" Malispite guessed.

"Gardevoir wants to marry me!" Gallade guessed as Malispite and Darkrai began to fight.

"…just come with me…" Kairi sighed, knowing that she couldn't reason with them. They would soon hear about the real good news she brought, news that would mean Pokemon worldwide could breathe easier.

Tomorrow, Mitsurashi Zero, the most feared human in the world, would be captured.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH ARCEUS<strong>

"…Have they gone?"

"Yeah." Palkia said. "They left after hearing you scream like that."

"Good." Arceus looked over at the television, where Neon was already giving orders. Raptor and Blaze were ordered to leave the area immediately. The two agents looked at each other curiously, but obeyed without further questioning- in an instant Palkia transported them back to their base.

When this had occurred, two humans stepped forth from a previously hidden area. One was a short brown haired child, the other was a mature looking brown haired woman.

"So this is Trueman…" the figure in the television gazed. "And the mother, Katrina. Pleased to meet you both."

"Pleased to meet you as well." Katrina took a defensive stance beside her child.

"This is the last thing that needs to be discussed." Arceus stated, nodding at the brown haired adult human. "Trueman's encounter."

"Explain." Neon said through the television, at Trueman. The boy found his voice and spoke of what happened pone week ago. He told them about how he used his power to predict Darkrai's destruction, and how, trying to find Palkia, met up with-

"Zoroark…" Neon sighed. "I had not expected him to play a role in this. Not good."

"How the hell was I not able to track him when he was under our noses?" Palkia snarled at his inability.

"His illusion powers are very strong. I would be surprised if you did." Arceus said to her son. "I know this because unfortunately… this is not our first encounter with him."

"Mn. So you think so too?" the supreme agent asked. Trueman and Katrina looked at each other, before Arceus explained to them what they knew.

"From Neon-chan's analysis, Zoroark is most likely the leader of Disorder Thirteen." Arceus said. "But beyond that…

…he is also responsible for the murder of Latioux."

The two dragons gaped at their mother, and gaped at themselves. "So you're saying…!"

"We believe that Latioux's murderer as well as the leader of Disorder Thirteen both happen to be the Pokemon Trueman had an encounter with."

Silence filled the room. Instinctively, Katrina held her son tighter. "So my son met up with a murderer!"

"To put it blatantly, yes." agent Neon remained calm. "However, as Trueman's story indicates, Zoroark wants Trueman alive for some reason."

"…just to use my son for his power?"

"I'd assume so."

Trueman inwardly cursed himself. If only he did not have this stupid power, everything would be fine. Yet here he was, the boy cursed with an abnormal ability to practically alter reality at a whim.

"We can assure you that we are doing everything we are able to protect Trueman." Arceus said to Katrina.

"Well it apparently isn't enough." spat the brown haired woman angrily. Katrina gazed at Arceus fiercely, but turned away, muttering an apology.

"It's alright." Arceus noted. "I know what it's like to want to protect your children."

The group remained silent for some time. It was clear that this whole incident had disturbed them all in individual ways. The silence was eventually broken with a simple warning from Arceus.

"Do not tell anyone of Zoroark. Especially Latias or Cresselia." she said, knowing how the death of Latioux affected them tremendously. If Cresselia found out that Zoroark was alive, she would most likely be overwhelmed with fear. And if Latias knew of this…

There was know telling what she would do.

"Meeting dismissed…" Arceus concluded, stamping her hoof on the ground. Her green colored eyes gazed into nothing. Palkia warped Trueman, Katrina, and the television away.

"What about you?" the purple dragon asked. "What about… Kurades?"

There was no reply.

Palkia waited, but no words came out of his mother. He used his powers to transmit himself without another word. Arceus gazed into the abyss, eyes lost in memories.

"He was alive all this time…"

But Arceus knew Kurades intimately. She knew how far his evil influence extended, knew how deadly and dangerous he could be. She knew that despite any effort on her part, he was beyond redemption.

Arceus would have to kill him again.

This was an unfortunate fact.

* * *

><p>Cresselia lead the group to their meeting place, floor five. Luckily, they had somehow managed to get Darkrai there without him being reminded about the height. Kairi excitedly ushered them all into the meeting place. There was Darkrai and Cresselia, Malispite and Mercifond, Gallade, Gardevoir, Gliscor and Ruby. All except Mewtwo; plus Deoxys had left, excusing herself to spend some time with her crush.<p>

"Perfect! Let me begin!"

"So what's the good news?" Gliscor asked, arms crossed. Kairi smiled at him, and then began the explanation of her venture to the Ranger Union.

"As you all know, I had to leave to the Ranger Union for a little while…" Kairi paused at this. "By the way, what did I miss while I was gone?"

Everyone stared at Darkrai. "I have a dead guy living in my body."

Kairi paused.

"…can you explain that in a way that makes more sense?"

"No. That's honestly the best way we can explain it." Cresselia frowned. "Unless you want the really long explanation."

"…Er… Anyway… I went to the Ranger Union for a specific purpose- to get them to help in the capture of Zero!"

Mitsurashi Zero. The most feared human in the world. They had a brief encounter with him, or at least Darkrai and Kairi did, back when Xeno and Absolix had infiltrated Tajiri High. There, Zero had nearly won against Kairi and Ruby had Darkrai not shown up to turn the tables.

Darkrai in particular was disturbed by this encounter. Zero looked and even acted exactly like his childhood friend, sharing even the same name. However, Darkrai was unable to get a straight answer from Zero as to who he really was.

_"If you defeat me I will tell you everything. Until next time."_

"The meeting was all about my findings of Zero… and how, thanks to Darkrai, he will remain in Destiny City." Kairi grinned. "And now… Zero is finally going to be captured.

Tomorrow, all ten of the top ten Rangers will meet here tomorrow and finally capture Zero!"

There was a pause as everyone gaped at Kairi's words. All ten of the top ten Rangers! Not even Zero could fight all of them at the same time and win. This of course meant… that a major turning point was about to take place, and in no less than twenty four hours.

"That's amazing news…" Cresselia was awed. Finally, Pokemon everywhere could breathe easier knowing Zero would be locked up in bars.

"You said that you knew where he was…?" Gliscor questioned. Kari grinned again- they had managed to track Zero using highly sophisticated technology- true to her word, he was still inside the boundaries of Destiny City.

"He's west of here." Kairi said happily. "In one of the forests. We even have his exact coordinates- 3005-2008-1298!"

"Wow, that specific!" Mercifond said in awe. "Wait… haven't we heard that before?"

"Hm?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah we have!" Ruby said happily. "Those are also the coordinates that Arceus said she would blow up!"

"…come again?" asked Kairi, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom invented a new holiday…" Darkrai said gruffly.

"National Arceus Blows Stuff Up Day." Gardevoir added. "Apparently, it's a holiday where she completely obliterates an empty area to um… relieve stress?"

"Yes, and those were the coordinates chosen…" Cresselia remembered. The lunar swan then looked at Kairi, who was frozen stiff with fear. Kairi was completely intoxicated by horror, cold sweat beading down her forehead.

"Kairi…?" Ruby asked.

All at once, the rest of them put two and two together.

Coordinates 3005-2008-1298 were where Zero was currently stationed. Coordinates 3005-2008-1298 was the location of where Arceus' all powerful Judgment would be launched.

Zero was going to be killed.

"No…" Kairi said. "No! We have to stop her!"

"Yes!" Cresselia said in rush, floating up the stairs. However, she paused the moment she reached the stairs. "Wait, we can't! We can't possibly tell my mother about Zero- she'd kill him anyway!"

"Not good…" Gardevoir gasped. Kairi was panicking now- pacing impatiently about the floor and twisting her hair in the realization that Zero could be killed. Darkrai too was conflicted- he and Zero's business weren't finished.

"Wait, I'm not so sure about this." Gliscor said nervously. "I mean… Zero is the emeny of all Pokemon right? So if he's killed then we'd all be safer…"

Gliscor's words had an impact on all of them. Though all of them were almost ashamed to admit it on front of Kairi, most felt that Zero truly deserved to die. Perhaps not in this manner, but the safety of Pokemon worldwide was also at stake.

One of them was Gardevoir. She was the eldest of her three sisters, and she was absolutely horrified that the legendary Zero was in the same city as her two younger siblings. Gardevoir knew that the others felt the same way.

Kairi could not really blame them. They were after all, Zero's prime targets. Yes, Zero was her friend and she knew she could bring him back to the side of good… but yet it was also true that Zero was practically their mortal enemy.

"Well then it's clear what we need to do."

All eyes were on Malispite, who had spoken for the first time. "As strange as it sounds, we need to save Zero. Right now."

At first, they looked at Malispite as if he were crazy. Save their worst enemy?

"I don't know about that." Gallade spoke up. "I think the world would be better off if he were dead anyway. I say leave him…"

"Exactly my thoughts." The brown bat said, still leaning against a wall. "But… Zero is important to Kairi, right?"

All glanced at the brown haired human. She was practically in tears just by thinking about her former best friend being torn apart by a giant beam of light. Zero was still her best friend, and she wanted him back more than anything.

At this notice, most of the Pokemon hung their heads. Each of them was secretly thinking that maybe Zero's death would be better. However, if Zero was important to Kairi…

"Then we should save him for her sake." concluded Malispite, eyes closed.

"…my brother is right… unbelievably…" Mercifond said, Gliscor and several others nodding their head. "Kairi, we will help you get Zero to safety!"

"Plus, my score with him isn't settled yet…" Darkrai gruffly stated, holding out a fist.

Kairi could not believe the selflessness of them. She went to her knees, a couple tears here and there. As Cresselia assured her, that was what friends are for. Each and every one of them were prepared to fight for her sake.

"We'd need an entire army to take down Zero…" protested Kairi.

"Oh I assure you that I'll be enough." Darkrai smiled cockily. "He didn't stand a chance against me before, and he doesn't stand a chance now."

"Alright…" Kairi stood up, wiping the tears off her face. He smiled at them confidently. "Let's do it.

We will capture Zero ourselves!"


	3. II: Anarchaoss Versus the World

**-Part two: Anarchaoss VS. The World-**

* * *

><p>"…hey mom?"<p>

Arceus turned her head to the side, to see that her son Darkrai had entered the room. "…not that I care or anything, and not that this will influence the plot of this movie in any way… but when did you say you were going to Judgment that area…?"

"Thirty minutes from now." Arceus blinked. "Now leave me be! I must discuss how to get Girat- er I mean… I am God! Go away!"

* * *

><p>They were all gathered on the first floor. Everyone was itching to go, they just needed some information from Darkrai. All were tense however- this rescue mission had to go smoothly, efficiently, and most importantly, without God knowing. Which would be pretty hard to do considering she had all seeing ears.<p>

Darkrai raced down the hall as fast as he could. He reached the group and announced Zero's fate:

"We have thirty minutes!" he shouted. Kairi bit her lip. Zero was too far away from them- thirty minutes wasn't nearly enough time to perform a rescue mission.

Cresselia noted Kairi's look of concern and spoke out.

"Don't worry!" The lunar swan assured them all. "As long as there isn't some sort of time jump, this will give us ample time to get Zero to safety!"

"Hey Palkia, watch this!"

After the deep voice had spoken, there was a massive surge of energy that pulsed from another floor and cascaded towards everywhere. The beings in the Hall felt a strange energy rushing through them, but as quickly as it came, it vanished.

Mercifond stared at her hands, looking at the others, as the other looked upon the rest.

"What… was that?" Gallade asked, uncertain.

"Woah, what was that Dialga!" they heard Palkia roar from upstairs.

"I just sent the entire Hall fifteen minutes into the future!"

There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room, and a panicked scream from Darkrai "We only have fifteen minutes to save Zero!"

"D-Don't worry!" Cresselia tried to calm everyone down. "At- At least it can't get any worse!"

Dialga: "I'm going to try it again!"

"FRIC!"

* * *

><p>Another burst of energy occurred, ignoring the screaming teenagers from below Dialga's feet. The proud blue dinosaur stood before his twin brother and announced<p>

"I just sent us forward another five minutes!"

For some reason, he heard a loud shout of "OH FRIC!" when he said those words. Palkia however was all too pleased with his brother.

"That's great that you can do that now! Your time manipulation has improved!" Dialga, in response, puffed out his chest and smiled.

"And best of all…" Dialga added. "Nothing bad happened whatsoever!"

* * *

><p>"THIS IS REALLY BAD!" Kairi shouted. "WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES TO RESCUE ZERO!"<p>

As everyone began to scream and panic that their mission was a failure, Cresselia tried to remain calm, despite the fact that she was sweating the most of all.

"D-don't worry!" She shouted above the noise. "At least we can still-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" before the lunar swan finished her sentence, both Malispite and Darkrai forcibly clamped her beak shut. "YOU ARE NOT JINXING US AGAIN!"

"W-We have to hurry!" Gliscor calmed down, but only just a bit. "What if we ran as fast as we could!"

"Good idea!" before anyone could say anything, Darkrai had somehow picked everyone up in his arms and flew down the hallways of the Hall at lightning speed. He ran faster than anyone even thought possible, zooming past stairway after stairway, until he reached the familiar pink portal that lead down to Earth.

Taking it, Darkrai sped through the pink wormhole and entered the ground. He dumped all of them onto the ground, too tired to carry them any further. Huffing and sweating, he hastily asked how much time remained. From Cresselia, he got an angry reply of

"DARKRAI YOU MORON!"

His friends were all unconscious, clutching their heads in agony. They moaned about horrid visions in their heads, illusions of unimaginable horror tormenting their every moment.

Darkrai paused.

"Oh yeah. Nightmare powers." he remembered. Darkrai chuckled at Malispite. Cresselia slapped him hard upside the head and started to heal them all. Luckily, Darkrai's nightmare powers were diminished due to the amount of people and Pokemon he had infected all at once, and thus Cresselia was able to heal them relatively quickly.

As Malispite tackled Darkrai from anger, Kairi, who was the last one to wake up, demanded to know how much time remained before her beloved Zero was obliterated.

"Five minutes." Ruby tapped her on the shoulder.

Kairi stared blankly. It was over. She knew it would take them at least ten to get to Zero. It would take even more time to convince him to leave the area. It was simply impossible- not even a combined Teleport could take them to where they needed to go in time. A look of pale agony took over the brunette Ranger as it dawned onto her that Zero was going to be killed.

"We may have one last option…" Cresselia said hesitantly. "Mercifond." she barked, getting the white bat's attention. "Use your Chosen One powers to summon help for us!"

"Wh-wha-!" the white bat said in a confused manner. Gliscor and Ruby immediately locked on to what Cresselia was getting at.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby realized. "Mercifond is the Chosen One!"

"If she can use her powers to get some help for us…" Gliscor added.

"Then saving Zero might be possible…!" Kairi realized. Holding Mercifond's hand, the female human begged Mercifond to do something to help them. Mercifond was unsure if she could even pull something like that off, but had to give it a try.

Mercifond concentrated, and was enveloped in a white aura. Her powers surged part way into the sky, pulsating a bit, as if trying to contact some sort of unknown force. At its peak, the pulse surged into nothingness, and all that remained was the black sky of the night.

Everyone stared at Mercifond, especially Kairi, who was the most worried. Tensely, Gardevoir asked "…did it work?"

No sooner than Gardevoir whisper the words did a vortex open in the night sky. It pulsated for a brief second and then launched out what appeared to be a metal object from it, right beside the group.

As the group watched in awe, the piece of metal began to move. What was thought of at first to be a sphere of steel quickly assumed the guise of something completely different.

It grew longer and wider, revealing that it was not a sphere, but rather a body clumped together. The majority of its body was dark grey colored, the hair was a mysterious silver white that extended backwards like a cape. Red marks covered its long legs and arms. Tubes similar to rods extended from its body, four at the head, two in each elbow of the creature, and the last two at the knees. Its head rose, three spikes on its lower face, hair covering the middle. The shocking part were its eyes- one appeared to be a normal blue colored eye with a red mark below, while the right eye was concentric in nature with a small dot for a pupil.

The creature rose to its full height- just a bit taller than Darkrai or Gallade- and noticed them for the first time. Breathing shallowly, they watched as the creature grinned at them and subsequently announced

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

A pause.

"It was!" Ruby agreed, despite not knowing what the creature was talking about. The Pokemon cocked its head, and addressed them once again.

"Do you want any fries with that!" he pointed at Kairi. The female ranger assumed that her translator had malfunctioned and answered with a "Huh?"

"No no, of course not." the being went on. "Because you're in a hurry!"

As Cresselia tried to figure out just what had happened, the steel grey creature asked loudly "So who's the hot chick who summoned me!"

Before anyone could reply, the being ran over to Mercifond, bowed, and then clasped her hand. "You are as hot as I thought you'd be!"

The white bat turned red and hastily shook off the creatures hand. Just then, it occurred to everyone that this was who Mercifond had summoned using her Chosen One powers.

"Yep!" The silver haired Pokemon said happily. "I heard a hot chick calling for help, so I went through a wormhole that hopefully lead to her, doing a cannonball as I jumped in!" explained the man. "Name's Anarchaoss! Guardian of First Island!"

Oh by the way, Zero has about three minutes left to live!"

"Wha-? Incredible!" Cresselia gaped. "How did you know!"

"What are you talking about?" grinned the man insanely. "I don't know anything!"

Cresselia: "Butbutbut-!"

Anarchaoss: "Shut up you egotistical swan! I'm trying to talk to the hot girl!"

With that, Anarchaoss went over to Mercifond.

"Want to go on a date?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear (or in this case, rod to rod).

It was at this point did Malispite figure out that the newcomer was hitting on his sister. He grew angry at this and immediately activated Demon's Offence. With a roar, the brown bat launched himself while the steel being was distracted, delivering a solid blow to his head.

His fist collided with a mighty clang, yet unbelievably, Anarchaoss did not move, or even budge.

"Please?" he inquired Mercifond. Both bats were shocked at what they had just seen- he had completely ignored Malispite's punch.

"What on earth…!" Cresselia said in awe. She had sensed the newcomer's power level, and it was scarcely above one thousand. Yet, he had blocked a punch from a being above ten thousand EP by doing nothing.

"He's strong." Darkrai said, his eyes serious. Cresselia gazed at him. "I've felt this for a while… this guy is insanely powerful."

Anarchaoss looked at Darkrai with his swirling eye.

"Are you an energy sensor?"

"No." Darkrai replied. "I can just tell."

Everyone stared at Darkrai, while Anarchaoss twisted his body to be eye level with Darkrai. The two met each other's eyes.

"The Lord of the Night…" murmured Anarchaoss. "So, I suppose we'd better get down to business since Zero is about to die."

With his insane logic, he approached Mercifond again, who decided to speak and describe the situation they were in.

"Arceus is about to Judgment Zero because she doesn't know he's there…and we have a limited time to save him." Mercifond breathed. "Can you help us?"

"Long story short:" Darkrai made things simple. "We have to save our worst enemy before he accidentally gets blown up by God.

…

…wow. That sounded so wrong in more ways than one…"

"Oh really?" Anarchaoss actually had a serious expression on his face. "Tch. I hate it when that happens…"

Everyone scratched their heads…

"However, everything has become clear to me!" Anarchaoss did a backflip, distancing himself from the group, towards the Hall of Origin. "If I can defeat seven Pokemon in the Legendary Council, then Mercifond will date me!"

"WHAT!" screamed Malispite and Mercifond at the same time.

"Stand back!" Anarchaoss fired a small Flash Cannon in the direction of the Hall.

"…That's it! That's the best you can do!" questioned Cresselia.

That's when Anarchaoss summoned several barriers in front of the Flash Cannon, each one bigger than the last. When the grey sphere pass through the first barrier, it became larger. When it pass through the next, larger still. In the process of five barrier, it had suddenly grown to the size of the Hall itself.

"This is going to be a big explosion…!"

* * *

><p>"Attention everyone!" Arceus shouted above the Legends. This was more of an informal meeting, so everyone was on the ground floor not in their usual seats. "I have an important announcement!"<p>

"But you always have-"

Azelf was frozen.

"My announcement is this: I am going to start NABSUD! Right now!" Everyone applauded. Except Azelf, who was too frozen to move.

"Oh by the way, we have a guest appearance in this movie!" Arceus announced to all the legendaries.

"Another guest appearance?" questioned Palkia.

"Is Cataclyptic really that desperate to get pageveiws?" Dialga wondered.

"Yes. Yes he is." Arceus assured them. "Behold- Posterius!"

A large midnight blue dragon entered the Hall. A white rune was on his forehead, the dragon's stubby legs bringing him closer to the astonished Legends. The dragon has glasses, and was reading a book as he walked. When he got to Arceus, his attention diverted from his reading material.

"My name is Posterus. Not 'Posterius."

"That is what I said Posterus."

"…whatever." the blue dragon went back to reading his book.

"He will be staying here for the remainder of the movie!" Arceus announced. "So please treat him well!"

"Palkia." the giant pearl colored dragon grinned. Posterus raised one of his legs and they shook. "So what brings you to the Hall today Posterus?"

"I won a contest."

"…"

"So uh, what is your special ability?"

"I can predict the future." announced Posterus proudly. Palkia was awed, asking him to do it in front of him.

"Alright… my psychic senses are telling me… that in the far future…" he looked at Palkia. "…Some idiot named Ultimega is going to lead the Legendary Council…"

"No way!"

"It gets worse…" Posterus grimaced. "He prioritizes ice cream above the lives of his fellow Pokemon…"

"Gasp!"

"And the most horrible part of it is…" Posterus built up tension. "That every member of the Legendary council is going to be obsessed with BADGES!"

"DOUBLE GASP!" Palkia said in horror.

"Exactly! It will be like Boy Scouts! Except worse!"

"The horror!"

"We have to prevent this from happening at all costs!" Posterus realized. "We'll have to find Ultimega now and kill him so that the Council is not reduced to the horrible state it is in the future!"

"I'm on it. Dialga!"

Dialga popped in, and Palkia explained the situation to him. With a nod, the blue dinosaur agreed to travel through time and kill this 'Ultimega'. With a flash, he disappeared. He reappeared one second later.

"Well, it took a while but I finally found him." Dialga said.

"…I will never understand time travel…" Posterus frowned. "Well? Did you do it?"

"I couldn't kill him."

"What?" Palkia narrowed his eyes. "But why?"

"He gave me a cool looking badge!" Dialga smiled. Palkia and Posterus fell down to the ground. The blue dragon stood back up.

"Wait!" said Posterus. "I'm getting another vision!"

"Hm? What is it this time?" asked Palkia. Posterus concentrated for a little bit, and said

"We are about to get hit by a giant-"

_**BOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHH!**_

* * *

><p>"Arceus."<p>

Mewtwo had cornered his superior in an isolated room. His intention was to speak with her in private.

"Please dear, call me Mom!" Arceus replied. Mewtwo sighed at that old rubbish and continued.

"There is something I wish to speak to you about." Mewtwo began. "It's about the Betazoans."

Arceus turned to him. "What about them?"

"How many of them are there in the world?" wondered Mewtwo. Arceus replied that there was only one Betazoan in existence: Mew.

Normally, Mewtwo would have believed her. However quite some time ago he had a mysterious vision with another, female Betazoan, who had advised him to save Deoxys from her mother. This lead him to the conclusion that there was more than one Betazoan in the world. Looking into Arceus' eyes, he found that she was telling the truth. Arceus was not lying- there was only one Mew in existence.

"Are you certain?"

"Positive. They are like the Alphazoan's in that their numbers are few. And in this decade, Mew is the last of their kind. At least, until he gets of age…"

Mewtwo's eyebrow arched. This decade? "You are saying that there have been previous Betazoans?"

"Well of course." Arceus said. "How do you think Mew got here in the first place?"

"Then where…?"

"You weren't around…" Arceus said softly, looking down. "Mew's mother was killed. She died recently- five years ago. It was a tragic incident with Team Rocket…" she muttered bitterly. "They killed her. We buried what was left of the body… Mew was at the Hall when it happened, so he was safe."

Mewtwo pursed his mouth. Mew's _Mother?_ As in, female? Could that have possibly been…!

"Celebi was devastated." Arceus continued, sorting through bad memories. "She was Myuu's best friend… it changed her. Celebi no longer jokes like she normally does. She always appears sad…"

Arceus lifted her head. "When she asked me to train with her, I figured I could use it as an opportunity to heal her broken heart…"

"But then Absolix…"

"Yes." Arceus said softly.

"Arceus." Mewtwo's voice was sudden. "How strong is he?"

Arceus gazed at the clone.

"What is Absolix's power level?"

Arceus bent her head down. Mewtwo could feel his heart racing. By just saying his name, he could already feel the cracks of insanity oozing from his mind. Arceus appeared to be distressed.

"Mewtwo… do not tell anyone about what I tell you now." Arceus said softly, gazing at the sky. "My own power level is seven hundred and fifty thousand. And I know for certain that Absolix is stronger than I am.

I'd estimate his power level to be around eight hundred thousand."

Arceus' power level was already far beyond that of a typical class Five. Hence why she was currently known as the strongest God in all of history, excluding possibly the first. Yet, here she was saying the monstrosity called Absolix was even more powerful than she. This should have been a frightening revelation yet all Mewtwo felt was anger.

Mewtwo gripped his fists tighter than he could ever imagine. Eight hundred thousand! That was almost twice his own ! Doing the math, it meant that Absolix was close to being

'_Sixteen times more powerful than I am…!'_

Mewtwo never looked more angry in his life. He had been training as hard as he could, and managed to bump his level from 10,000 up to 421,000 EP, yet this was still not enough to defeat Absolix! Despite his best efforts, the man was still sixteen times more powerful than he!

"Mewtwo, snap out of it." Arceus' stern voice brought back the clone's attention. "Your path is wasted on revenge."

"This is beyond d vengeance, Arceus!" Mewtwo replied harshly. "I will never be a real being as long as that man exists!"

"Do you still not understand that you have Pokemon who care for your well being and who accept you regardless!"

"And do you still not understand that you are not will never be my mother!" Mewtwo hissed, gritting his teeth. A long silence passed between the two. Each stared the other in the eyes, neither one refusing to give up their stance. Mewtwo could feel Arceus' fury on him, and Arceus could feel Mewtwo's determination to kill Absolix.

"I'm leaving." Mewtwo immediately Teleported away before Arceus could argue. The white colored god cringed at herself. Mewtwo had not yet conquered his madness. And yet, despite his natural insanity Mewtwo hated Absolix with every fiber of his being and would do anything to kill the white being.

She was about to chase after him but Palkia warped into the room, demanding that she come down to the lower floors.

"Did you not hear that crash just now!" Palkia said quickly. "The Hall is being attacked! A part of it even got ripped off!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>"OH YEAYUH!" Anarchaoss pumped his fists in the air. "TAKE THAT ARCEUS!"<p>

Everyone stared, not knowing exactly what to do. On one hand it was clear that he was messed up in the mind in more ways than one. Yet on the other hand, Anarchaoss appeared to want to help them. By challenging God to a battle.

Luckily, Anarchaoss snapped them out of their daze and told them what to do.

"Are you still here! You have to go rescue Zero!" Anarchaoss said, his head spinning one-eighty degrees to meet them.

"Th-thank you!" Mercifond smiled, to which Anarchaoss responded with a wink and a whistle.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT ON MY SISTER AGAIN!"

And with those last words from Malispite, the entire group ran as fast as they could towards the coordinated specified. Led by Kairi, they zoomed as fast as they could towards the forest.

Anarchaoss stayed behind. Now was where the battle started- he versus the God of this world. Anarchaoss knew that he had no chance whatsoever of beating her but…

"Grey colored French Fries…" he grinned.

He was a bit too happy/insane to care.

Meanwhile, Arceus flew down the flights of stairs onto the first floor, where there was a giant gaping hole in the Hall of Origin from a Flash Cannon attack.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY NICE CLEAN HALL?" said Arceus in rage.

"I THE HELL DID THAT TO YOR NICE CLEAN HALL!" Arceus was surprised when someone actually answered. She was even more surprised to see that it was a steel typed Pokemon she knew all too well.

"Who is that guy!" Palkia wanted to know.

"I'll handle this…" Arceus narrowed her eyes. She instantly Teleported next to Anarchaoss, eyes furious digging into him.

"Anarchaoss, what are you doing here! Get back to First Island!"

"You fired me, so now I'm stalling!" Anarchaoss answered.

"What are you talking about! I never fired you!"

"You didn't?" Anarchaoss was confused. "Then why am I out of a job?"

Arceus did not even know where to begin explaining. Clearly, she could not reason with something that was the complete opposite of it.

"You have five seconds to get back to your island before I attack!"

"Five." said Anarchaoss.

"…what?"

"Four." he said immediately afterwards.

"What are you-"

"THREE." he hissed.

Arceus just then realized he was counting down for some reason. At that, she simply warped back to the Hall and back to the Legendaries, too tired and pained from going outside the Hall.

"Well?" asked Dialga.

"He's insane. We're going to beat him."

"You're going to fight?" Posterus raised an eyebrow, closing his book. "This ought to be interesting…"

"No, of course not!" everyone was taken aback by this statement. "You all are going to fight him for me!"

Everyone questioned why this was, and Arceus responded that since today was HER holiday, SHE shouldn't have to do any work. Thus, she announced her plan:

"My seven evil ex boyfriends shall fight him!"

A pause.

"You don't have seven evil ex's." Moltres pointed out.

"Then I shall use my seven EX-cellent Legendaries!" at this, several of the members perked up.

"Wow really!" Palkia said, excitably. Arceus nodded at Dialga, who was more than happy to participate.

"SUIT UP!"

With those simple words, seven blazing colors suddenly burst from the hole that Anarchaoss made. Each of the seven was one color of the rainbow, crashing downwards into the city like seven meteors.

Anarchaoss braced himself as mild shockwaves hit the area. What he saw next astounded them.

There, seven Legendaries stood in formation, each wearing a color coded cape and mask over their eyes.

"We are here to challenge you, evil doer!" Palkia announced in a booming voice.

Entei: "Captain Red!"

Heatran: "Captain Orange!"

Raikou: "Captain Yellow!"

Shaymin: "Captain Green!"

Suicune: "Captain Blue!"

Dialga: "Captain Indigo!"

Palkia: "Captain Violet! And together we form the SEVEN EX-CELLENT LEGENDARIES!"

_GO GO EXCELLENT LEGENDS!_

_MIGHTY _

_MORPHIN'_

_EXCELLENT _

_LEGENDS!_

* * *

><p>"…what the crap is going on?" said an extremely confused Posterus. It was Manaphy who answered.<p>

"Know what a Super Sentai series is?"

"…yes?"

"Oh. Well then I don't need to explain it after all." she turned back to watching the fight.

Posterus was still confused.

* * *

><p>"Oh great. Super Sentai Soldiers." Anarchaoss paused from the rooftop he was on, observing the poses of the seven multi colored Captains. "Well two can play at that game!"<p>

With a mighty leap, he leapt in front of them and flung his silver hair around in a cape like fashion. "I AM CAPTAIN GREY!"

A pause.

"No!" said Shaymin. "There are only seven Captains in the Seven Ex-cellent Legendaries! And besides, grey isn't a color of the rainbow!"

"Who cares, I need to stall!" and with that the battle truly began. The steel typed insane Pokemon launched several dozen Flash Cannons in the direction of the seven. However, Palkia easily stopped it by warping the space and transporting them somewhere else.

"That isn't how things work!" Anarchaoss leapt back again as Palkia explained the 'Rules'. "You face us in a one on one battle, starting with the weakest and ending with the strongest!"

"Entei, you are first up!" announced Dialga. At this, the red caped beast walked forward proudly. He stopped before Anarchaoss, looking at him with determined eyes. Then, he realized something.

"HEY WAIT, I'M THE WEAKEST?"

"Er… sorry bro!" Suicune said apologetically. Entei snarled at his predicament, then announced to Anarchaoss that he would defeat the evil-doer to prove that he wasn't the weakest.

"You are though." Anarchaoss agreed, crossing his arms. "I'm an energy sensor- the best there is in fact! I can tell that you definitely are the weakest of the seven."

"SHUT UP I AM NOT!" Entei roared, and with the roar came an impressive Flamethrower attack. The all consuming flame was directed at Anarchaoss, who raised his hand.

Suddenly and without warning, Anarchaoss grinned and summoned a wall in front of himself, then leapt back. When the massive Flamethrower hit the wall, when it came out it was much smaller than before. The insane steel type easily dodged the now small Flamethrower.

"What?" Entei roared. Without warning, Anarchaoss began to glow violently, as spheres of white light entered his body.

"Flash Cannon!" A large sphere of metallic energy was fired at Entei, who leapt out of the way to dodge. However this was a part of his plan- Anarchaoss then closed in on Entei and nailed him with a massive empowered punch that sent Entei to the ground, defeated in one blow.

Needless to say, everyone gaped at this.

"Raikou… we'll double team this guy!" Suicune ordered her brother, who nodded in response. The beasts of lightning and water leapt into the fray to do battle with the enigmatic Anarchaoss while Palkia warped Entei to the Hall.

"His primary power must be… energy manipulation." Dialga guessed. He can sense energy, absorb it, decrease and possibly even increase it at will."

"So in other words, he could be above a class Two for all we know…" Palkia muttered, sensing that Anarchaoss' energy was less than ten thousand. "Because of his ability, he is far stronger than his EP indicates…"

"This could be problematic…" Dialga agreed, narrowing his eyes. "Yet we shall not fail, for we are-"

"THE SEVEN EX-CELLENT LEGENDARIES!" cried the remaining six, plus Entei in the Hall.

"And don't forget Captain Grey!"

"YOU AREN'T A PART OF OUR TEAM!"

* * *

><p>Though Deoxys had said she would visit Mewtwo, this was nothing more than a ruse to distract the others. True she wanted to see her love, but he insisted that he wanted some time alone and she could respect that. Deoxys had her own agenda as well.<p>

Pausing to make sure there was no one to see her, she used to her Shifter powers to warp her body into a red and blue puddle. With another gasp that no one had seen her yet, she slid through the cracks of a white door and reformed on the other side. At this point, Deoxys was sweating profusely, eyes shifting left and right for any movement at all.

She was in Arceus' chambers.

Deoxys had not forgotten her mission. She was sent as a spy from the planet Ribos to study Arceus and learn of her weaknesses. When Cytosine had paid her a visit, she announced she would resume her spying on Arceus, but with a slight improvisation. Instead of learning her weaknesses (already revealed to be Bubble Wrap of all things…) she was going to try and discover something much more important:

The reason for the genocide of the Ribonians.

Deoxys was determined to find out the truth about why Arceus, God of all Pokemon, has decided to indiscriminately slaughter two billion Ribonians on their home planet. Deoxys at first thought it was because Arceus was indeed their enemy. However… the remorse she showed after confessing made Deoxys think twice. This, and the fact that Arceus was saddened that her friendship with Helix was forever lost made Deoxys reconsider Arceus being an enemy.

Thus, here she was in Arceus' chambers. It was perhaps here she would learn if Arceus truly was the enemy, or perhaps something else.

The room was plain enough for a being of divine like status. It was dimly lit, for no lights were on. The room was relatively small, with a large bed and curtains in the far corner. A dresser lay in another corner, and a closet in yet another. Deoxys decided to check the dresser first, when she noticed a strange doorway that seemed out of place.

She reached for it, but could not get it open. There were no cracks that she could slip through, as the doorway appeared to be created using dimensional powers. R3alizing she could not open it, Deoxys went back to the dresser.

Carefully altering her body to leave no fingerprints, she reached inside and pulled something out. Deoxys then realized her folly- her species could only see in electromagnetic radiation. She could feel something there, but could not see it.

Sighing, Deoxys concentrated on her eyes. Remembering her shifter powers, she changed her eyes so that they could see in color. When she opened them, she discovered that she could see normally, but only in shades black and white.

This did not bother her- as she could clearly see that she was holding a white wedding dress in front of her. Tossing it aside, she rummaged through the rest of Arceus' items- a hairbrush, some perfume, a small notebook with nothing written on it, and several picture frames.

The picture frames seemed to take up most of the space in Arceus' dresser drawer. Deoxys examined these quickly- most of them were pictures of her with the other legends. Darkrai, Mewtwo, Giratina, Palkia, she seemed to have a picture for each Legendary in the Council. Deoxys even found a rare photo- one of a much younger looking Arceus and a much older Alphazoan smiling down at her.

Archezeus- Arceus' father.

Deoxys found this photo to be interested, but it did not leave her with any important clues. She closed the dresser, placing all items back in it. As she stood up, she then noticed another picture encased in gold placed atop the dresser. Deoxys paused to look at it.

There were two Pokemon in the frame. One was a white Alphazoan- Arceus. However, the second one, another Alphazoan, was black colored. Deoxys cringed a bit as she saw that this black one has multiple eyes and a giant toothy grin.

Deoxys narrowed her eyes. Hadn't she seen something like this before?

And that's when she nearly dropped the picture frame.

_"Why don't we find out who's best at shape shifting?"_

She had seen multiple yellow eyes before! Kurades! During the fight with the tremendously powerful Pokemon, she had overheard Umbreon saying that Kurades was able to create dark matter with his 'creation powers'- the signature ability of the Alphazoans.

The second Alphazoan was Kurades. Deoxys was shocked to learn of this, and almost denied it, yet it all made sense. Turning the picture frame over, she noticed words were engraved in gold. With a low voice, she read them.

"My brother and I."

There was a noise, and Deoxys turned around to see Giratina in the room. She looked at her sternly, and Deoxys was so shocked by his sudden appearance that she couldn't move. After a silence, she looked at the picture frame and sighed.

"Do you know the rule of Alphazoans?" he asked her. Deoxys remained still, blinking a few times. "The rule is, there can only be one Alphazoan in power at one point. That is why each Alphazoan only makes one son or daughter of themselves in their entire lifetime. This rule had held since the beginning of time."

Pausing, Giratina floated around the room.

"And then something changed. Right after Arceus was born, Archezeus felt a strange sensation in his gut. Two days later, without warning, he accidentally created a second Alphazoan.

Kurades."

Deoxys felt a bead of sweat trail down the side of her head. She had a feeling what Giratina was telling her was top secret information.

"The Council at the time was in a state of panic." Giratina continued. "This sort of event was unprecedented- never before had there been two Alphazoan children in the world. Believing Arceus to be the real successor to her father, they shunned Kurades from the Council.

Arceus, and sometimes even myself were the only ones kind to Kurades. Everyone else hated and feared him- especially when he began to take up an interest in shape shifting his body to horrific forms.

His title was 'The Accursed One', because Kurades was never meant to be born."

Pausing again, Giratina stared at Deoxys.

"Arceus loved her brother. Kurades wasn't always evil- he was always a battle junkie and never understood jokes, but at one point he was just mischievous.

And then one day, something changed. After Archezeus died and Arceus was officially admitted to be God of the world, he began to resent his sister. Love turned into hatred, and hatred turned into the Fourth Great Destruction."

Giratina looked past Deoxys, staring into a distant memory. "Can you imagine what it's like… to kill your own brother? To be forced to obliterate him for the sake of peace?"

Finally, Deoxys spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" she inquired. Giratina simply stared at her. Finally, he responded.

"I'm telling you this to give you an idea of the secrets Arceus has locked up inside of her." said the guardian of death wisely. "As God, she has it harder than anyone else.

I don't know why she committed mass genocide on your species, Deoxys. But I do know that she cried harder that day than I have ever seen her in my life."

Deoxys stared at Giratina. As Giratina left the room, Deoxys called out to him "When you saw Arceus… when you saw her crying… what did she say?"

Giratina turned around, his red eyes looking into a distant memory.

"She said nothing.

All she could say was nothing."

And with that, Giratina vanished.

* * *

><p>"…<p>

…Zero?"

"What…?" Zero moaned, followed shortly by a large gurgle from his stomach. "This had better be important… too hungry to think straight…"

"…who was it you said you wanted to do battle with?"

"Darkrai." Zero called out.

"I see…" the mechanical voice called out. "Does Darkrai have blue eyes?"

"Yeah…?"

"Near pitch black skin? With white hair and a large red collar?"

"…yeah?"

"I see."

At this point, Zero sat upright. "Why are you asking?"

"I am looking at the monitors, and he appears to be outside the STAG demanding that you let him in."


	4. III: SSDV

**-Part Three: SSDV (Same Sh*t Different Villain)-**

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE ISSH… UNOVA REGION<strong>

"I ARE N!"

A pair of blue eyes and a pair of red eyes stared downwards.

"What?" asked the red eyes.

"I are the chosen one!" said the green haired human that randomly entered their domain. "I can talks to the Pokemans!"

"…okay how the heck did this filthy human get in here?" the blue eyes demanded. "Zekrom, didn't you put up some seals?"

"That was your job! I'm bad at sealing!"

"Oh yeah. I guess that explains how he got in then, doesn't it?"

"I are here to capture you, for I are the chosen one!" The strange green haired teen said proudly. "Show yourselves legendary Pokemon of Unova!"

The blue eyes and red eyes looked at each other.

Apparently shrugging, they stepped forth from the shadows of Dragonspiral tower. Both were enormous dragons, towering over the comparatively puny human before them. One of them was grey and black colored, with some blue lighting. He stood upright, with a giant turbine tail, small wings attached to his shoulders, and large claws on the back of his hands. The second was a white dragon, arms in the air that looked more like wings. Her tail resembled a furnace, glowing reddish orange with flame power.

Reshiram and Zekrom.

"I are the chosen one!" shouted N for the umpteenth time that day. "I shall capture you so that I can separate Pokemans from the evil hum-"

Zekrom stepped on N, instantly KOing him.

"Well that was easy." Reshiram noted, fluttering her wings a little bit.

"Yeah. You know, I'm getting kind of bored here." Zekrom said, scratching his chin. "I've been itching for a fight, and we can't use our full powers without destroying this tower."

"Must I remind you why we're in here in the first place!" said an annoyed Reshiram. "We're here because Dialga and Rayquaza have come to Unova to capture us!"

"I know I know…" Zekrom gritted his teeth.

"And you KNOW what will happen if mom gets her hooves on us!"

Zekrom began shaking. The Dark Dimension of Ultimate Torture. The worst punishment a legendary could have, with the possible exception of no Halo for a week.

"On the other hand, when is it going to be safe to come out?" growled Zekrom to his twin sister. "I say we take our chances and fight them right now."

"…I almost agree with you…" Reshiram looked down, eyeing the extremely dusty and therefore dirty Dragonspiral Tower. Her twin brother had a point- Rayquaza and Dialga would eternally search for them. They'd be found anyway, so wouldn't it be better to just fight them now? "Alright fine. Let's take them out."

"I… are… the chosen…" said a voice in a crater.

"Let's go! the twins shouted "WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE!"

"What?" asked Reshiram.

"Sorry. Just had to say it you know?"

Reshiram rolled her eyes. They leapt up into the sky, surrounded by blue and red, shining their brilliance over Unova, signaling that they were the supreme power. Their combined flame and lighting powers created energy that spilled over the whole area.

And as they expected, Dialga happened to notice. Waking up Rayquaza, he pointed the green lizard in the direction of the intense light. Rayquaza uncoiled his body and growled deeply. They had found the twin dragons.

"I got Reshiram." Dialga said without further commands. "You take care of Zekrom."

"Got it! Wait, I wanted to fight Reshiram!" Rayquaza eyed Dialga suspiciously.

"Your crush on her would impede you from using you full potential." sighed the dragon of time.

"I DO NOT HAVE-"

"Just fight!" Dialga took off, with a grumbling green lizard right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH TRUEMAN<strong>

The brown haired boy had earlier been ordered by Palkia to go immediately to Alekandra's room for protection. Naturally, his mother followed and led her son to the domain of the wizened African.

Who stood on his head in a meditative pose.

"…" said Katrina.

"He does that to calm himself down." Trueman smiled. "Alekandra's funny!"

"Well, alright…"

Katrina looked at her son once more. She hugged him comfortably, like a loving parent. "Trueman, I will never let anything happen to you alright?"

"Okay mom…" Trueman said carefully. Though he was still so young, Trueman knew the burden he placed on his mother. She, who had to be parent to possibly the most powerful and terrifying force in existence.

It was times like these that Trueman really wished he was a Seer.

The moment of parent and child bonding was interrupted by a small grunt from Alekandra. The two let go and gazed upon the old man, thinking of waking him.

Just then however, another grunt was heard from the dark skinned man. He grunted several more times, until it became shouts and fits. Within mere seconds the calm face of Alekandra had been twisted into agony, clutching his head in pain.

The mother had no idea what was going on, and Trueman had never seen this side of Alekandra before. In pain, he screeched and shouted random words and phrases, and it was then that the both of them realized he was having a vision.

"M-Mommy…?" Trueman was scared at the convulsions of Alekandra. He jerked violently on the floor, frothing at the mouth and still screaming and clutching his head.

"C-Coming!" Alekandra screamed over and over again. "The Omega…! No, too much… War! The fools!… No, stop it!… this wasn't meant to happen!… war… War… Run… Kurades… Not…

…

…Escodia… he watches…"

Finally, Alekandra opened his eyes, by now shining a pale purple. Seemingly calm, he looked at Trueman and Katrina, yet not seeing them there. With a hoarse whisper, he uttered his final prophecy.

"_It began with destiny…" _said a horrified Alekandra _"And it will end… with destiny."_

And suddenly, Alekandra was awake. Katrina clutched her son in fear, while Trueman stared at Alekandra with shocked eyes. The wizened man looked around vigorously in fear. Making sure that his surroundings were real and not another vision, he spoke.

"Trueman. Katrina. Stay here and don't come out.

…I need to speak to Arceus immediately."

* * *

><p>"ZERO! GET THE HELL OUT HERE SO THAT I CAN BEAT YOU UP!" Darkrai shouted as he pounded at one of the legs of the STAG Beetle, shouting at Zero wherever he may be. Cresselia dragged him back, smacking him on the head.<p>

"Darkrai, we're going to sneak in remember!"

"Screw that." Darkrai huffed. Cresselia dragged him over back to the group. Kairi counted up their numbers: There was Cresselia and Darkrai, Malispite and Mercifond, Gallade, Gardevoir, Gliscor and of course Ruby and herself. Totaling to nine members, Kairi estimated that they would need a miracle to occur to capture Zero.

"Don't you worry about that." Gliscor flashed a toothy grin. "Mercifond can do those things since she's the Chosen One!"

"Now then, as your leader I shall tell you all the battle strategy." Cresselia stood in the center.

"I refuse being led by her." Darkrai immediately raised his hand.

"I agree, we should let Gardevoir lead!" Gallade piped up.

"I AM MOST SUITED TO BE LEADER AND THAT'S THAT!"

"Oh yeah and why's that?" asked Malispite incredulously. Cresselia glared at him and proudly announced

"**BECAUSE I AM A STUCK UP SWAN AND GOT AN 'F' IN LEADING THINGS BECAUSE I AM STUPID." **

Darkrai and others laughed at this. "Hah! Nice one narrator!"

**DON'T MENTION IT.**

"WE ARE SNEAKING IN WHETHER ANYONE LIKES IT OR NOT!" Cresselia blared at all of them. Just then, there was a hiss from the STAG and a compartment opened up. From the compartment burst a set up stairs that led to the ominous interior of the steel clad insectoid.

"…I think he already knows we're here." Gallade pointed out the obvious, to which the purple and yellow swan angrily ordered them to go up the stairs.

Malispite cracked his knuckles, Gallade extended his swords. Mercifond glowed a shade of white and Gardevoir began emitting more EPressure. Gliscor opened and closed his claws, Kairi got out her Styler. Cresselia's eyes shone a brilliant purple and Darkrai's eyes began to glow blue.

Time to go in.

"Wow, what a nice Pre-battle scene!" commented Ruby.

"…alright, let's just do this as quickly as possible." Kairi warned. "We have no idea how long Anarchaoss can stall so Arceus could potentially blow us up at any minute."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!**

"Aw crap we got blown up!" Darkrai exclaimed.

"Wait, if we're blown up… how are we still talking?" Gliscor questioned.

"Urg, that was the narrator." Cresselia said angrily.

**SORRY, COULDN'T RESIST.**

"Well can it! You had me scared for a second!" Kairi shouted at the invisible voice. "Now lets hurry in before something else happens!"

With that, all nine of them entered the STAG beetle. They were up the stairs in no time, and a circular door opened up just as they got to the top. Going through the door, they went a short distance before reaching a wide room filled with mechanics and complicated looking technology.

Another door opened, and a new figure stepped out. "Hello Kairi and friends."

He wore a mask that almost resembled that of a robotic clown. Red eyes gleamed from beneath it, the tip extending far back like an antenna. His chest was wide, but torso was small. He had a circular under section with four legs protruding. Two arms were at his sides, though they floated in midair. A cape was tied behind his back.

"Greetings." said the new figure. "I can see you are clearly shocked, so let me introduce myself. I am Toyman."

Cresselia's eyes widened. _'Toyman? Then… Then this man is…!'_

"GALLADE HE'S TRYING TO ATTACK GARDEVOIR!" shouted Darkrai suddenly.

A pause.

"…wait what?"

"HOW DARE YOU ATTTEMPT TO ATTACK MY BELOVED!" and with that, Gallade charged up his arms and nailed Toyman with a Close Combat attack. The resulting hard impact carried Toyman all the way over to the left wall, leaving Darkrai an opportunity to zoom through the doorway and up some stairs. Toyman made an immediate recovery as Gallade leapt back.

"Did he just go up the stairs!" Toyman asked aloud. He was met with several nods. "How rude! Well, I WAS going to say that only Darkrai could pass and meet Zero…"

The door closed when Toyman snapped a finger. " But I suppose he's already up there isn't he? You all will have to wait."

"Like hell we will!" Malispite said defiantly. Toyman chuckled in his mechanical voice.

"Well, that was to be expected." he laughed. "So, I suppose if you all can defeat me you can pass?"

"We have to do it." Kairi warned. "Zero is too powerful for Darkrai alone!" turning to the robotic Pokemon Kairi pleaded "Please, let us through to see Zero!"

"Afraid not, sorry."

"This place is about to be blown up by God!" Mercifond shouted desperately. Much to her avail, Toyman chuckled.

"Hah. You expect me to fall for the oldest trick in the book?"

Everyone scratched their heads…

"I suppose if that were true then we'd have a good reason to evacuate." laughed Toyman. "But let's face it, what are the odds of that happening?"

* * *

><p><strong>PRETTY HIGH CONSIDERING THE STUPIDITY OF THIS STORY<strong>

Darkrai ran upwards and upwards, flying through the air. In no time at all, he reached the top of the STAG.

"Hello Darkrai."

Darkrai saw an entire field. Much like an official Pokemon Battling stadium, there was short green grass in a wide circular area. A small fence surrounded them from all angles, and a giant white Pokeball design was in the center of it all. Standing in the center of the Pokeball was Zero, smiling at Darkrai.

"Alright look." Darkrai pointed an angry finger at Zero. "I would love to beat you up right now. I mean, I would LOVE to beat you up for all the crap you've caused us…" Darkrai said in a low voice. "…sadly, I can't. We need to get out of here, like right now!"

"Darkrai…"

"I mean it! My mom's gone ballistic and created a new holiday that will blow up random stuff and now she's going to blow you up!" Darkrai said quickly.

Zero paused.

"…right that made no sense… You're in grave danger, get it? We need to get you out of here and then we'll definitely fight!" Darkrai concluded. Zero stared at Darkrai, a serious expression on his face.

"Darkrai…" Zero said once again. "There's something you ought to know…"

"Well whatever it is can't it wait?"

"The Communicator on my Styler is broken. I don't understand a thing you're saying."

"…WHAT!"

"DARKRAI! KRAI! DARK-KRAI DARK DARK KRAI! DARKRAI DARK!" shouted the pitch black Pokemon opposite Zero.

"Yeah… no idea what you just said…" the blond Ranger sighed.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" screamed Darkrai in rage. "After all of this we still can't save you?"

"I have no idea what you are saying… but nod your head up and down if you are ready to battle me." Zero replied.

Darkrai closed his mouth in annoyance. Zero could not understand him, which meant Darkrai could not deliver the doomsday message. They needed to get Zero out of there fast, but Kairi and the other had not shown up yet.

Darkrai glanced where he came from, no one in sight. So he was alone, up against the most fearsome human in the world.

"Don't you want to fight me?" goaded Zero. "Don't you remember what I promised the last time we met?"

Darkrai narrowed his eyes.

_"Do you still think I'm the Zero you met in the past?" "You look just like him! Tell me the truth!"_

_"Darkrai…If you want to know the truth, then you must face me at full power. Figure out where I am first, then challenge me. If you defeat me I will tell you everything."_

Darkrai turned sideways a bit. Zero could not understand him, and they only had a limited time to save him. Zero obviously was not going with Darkrai without a fight, so the rescue mission was hindered tremendously.

This left Darkrai with only one option left: he would have to fight an subdue Zero to get him off the STAG. Either that, or stall him out until his friends and Malispite arrived. Yet until then, he was alone…

Darkrai nodded his head up and down. At this, Zero finally smiled.

"Excellent…" from nowhere, a Styler zipped in a circular motion around Zero. "Then let's begin, shall we?"

It was time to find out just who Zero really was.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH KARMA<strong>

"KAIRI!" shouted the female Ranger. She narrowly dodged another wire tentacle by leaping backwards. Ruby then immediately covered her by firing a 'Fire Blast' in the direction of the Toyman. The masked Pokemon responded by raising a pink colored shield and defended himself against the Shadow Ball.

In the first few seconds of fighting, they had quickly learned that Toyman had the special ability to control electronics, machines, and all other things that beeped and whizzed.

Here in the Stag, he had a large amount of technology at his disposal. Zero was a techno -wiz on his own, and with Toyman's ability he could use all the appliances in Zero's ship to his advantage.

"Flash Cannon!" Toyman suddenly fired s stall type ball at them. Cresselia came up and performed a Reflect which dissipated the attack. Looking over at Malispite and Mercifond, she saw that they were done charging. With a roar, they activated their signature Moves. Malispite's skin became covered in angry red symbols while Mercifond became engrossed with calming blue tattoo's.

"Oh my?" Toyman said in confusion. With a leap, Malispite closed in on Toyman and delivered a straight punch that sent him backwards. Toyman maneuvered himself upright using his four legs and launched a mighty Discharge attack in response. Mercifond came between in and her brother and performed a Mirror Coat attack that reflected it back at Toyman, shocking him.

"Stop it." Cresselia suddenly said. Toyman wriggled himself upright where he saw Cresselia staring at him.

"Toyman… why are you doing this?" Cresselia asked. Toyman cocked his head, the eyes behind the mask giving a mysterious glint.

"It is the way things are to be, Cresselia."

"No, it doesn't!" argued the yellow and pink swan. "You don't need to do this! You could just accept my mom's offer…"

"Ah, that." Toyman said monotonously. Gallade and Gliscor looked at each other- just what was going on here? Did Cresselia know this enemy?

"…My mother offered Toyman to become a class Three Legendary with a position in the Council." Cresselia explained, causing many eyes to widen. "Toyman is really a good Pokemon at heart…"

"Sadly that is only half the case." Toyman sighed. "You see children, I use my power over technology to created devices for the Council to use. However, I am also a black arms dealer and sell weapons that I make to the various evil organizations. I am neither good nor evil you see."

"But you could join us!" pleaded Cresselia. Toyman sighed again.

"Sadly, my situation is a bit more complex than that. I'm sorry Cresselia, but I truly don't belong on either side."

It had become clear to Cresselia that his heart could not be swayed. Thus, Cresselia sighed and realized they would have to fight Toyman, even though she really believed he was good at heart.

"Then I hope you realize what you're up against." Cresselia said sternly. "You may be a class Three, but we have seven on our side. We grossly outnumber you, Toyman."

"You're right. I am severely outnumbered." Toyman stated, a glint in his eye. "Luckily I foresaw this scenario…" from his cloak, Toyman produced three helmet looking devices.

"…what are those?" Cresselia said suspiciously, inching back a notch.

"First a quick question." said Toyman. "Who do you think are the three strongest of your group?"

"Naturally me!" Malispite said proudly.

"I would be in the top three now that I have learned Swords Dance!" Gallade declared in front of Gardevoir.

"And I am the leader so naturally I would also be high ranked!" Cresselia smiled. Toyman chuckled beneath his mask.

"In that case… the three of you will do!" Without warning he controlled the three helmets and caused them to zoom at Cresselia's, Malispite's, and Gallade's heads. Before the three of them could realize what had happened, the helmets had latched themselves on.

"Brother!" Mercifond cried. They struggled to get off the helmets, but in a split second Toyman used his powers to activate the helmets, and they immediately stopped struggling. A blank look was suddenly in their eyes.

The four that were left without the helmets, Kairi Ruby, Gliscor and Mercifond, stared at their companions not knowing what had happened. Toyman chuckled once again, and announced that the brainwashing was complete, and that Malispite, Cresselia and Gallade were now under his control.

"Mind control technology!" shouted Kairi in fear "Impossible! How?"

"Ah well you see it's quite simple." Toyman chuckled "In their minds, I am showing them back to back episodes of Ouran High School Host Club."

"GASP!"

"Exactly. And because they're brains have been turned into mush…" Toyman prodded Gallade's head to prove his point "They are very susceptible to do whatever I tell them.

For instance… attack your friends!" at this command, the three leapt from Toyman and began to do battle with the other four. Malispite zoomed next to Mercifond, Gallade came from behind Kairi and Ruby, while Cresselia charged at Gliscor.

"So it's just us five versus our strongest members…" Gliscor said quietly. He realized something was a miss and turned around. There was Kairi, Ruby and Mercifond…

'_Wait, where's Gardevoir?' _thought Gliscor alarmingly. He did not have much time to think after that because just them Toyman gave another command and his three puppets began battle.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH MEWTHREE<strong>

She peeked around the corner of the main building.

Was it gone?

Mewthree, for the past five days, had been in constant battle with a bar of soap. No, seriously, a bar of soap. Absolix sure had a twisted sense of humor to have such a dangerous object living in Cascade.

However, Absolix himself as well as the rest of the members did not appear to mind. It had become very clear to Mewthree that she was the weakest member there. She hated this fact, but what she hated more was that the bar of soap did not respect her enough to cease attacking.

"_If you manage top defeat it, then you may gain its respect."_ Absolix had told her. _"However until you can do that, it will be annoyed with your presence and will not stop attacking you!" _

She really hated that man.

On the other hand, she did not have much of an option. Giovanni would surely punish her for not killing Mewtwo. Most likely, she would wind up either dead or in permanent containment upon failure to return with Mewtwo's head. Most would have loved to believe she was joking, but the truth of the matter was this:

Even though she was 'Mewthree' she was actually the fifth clone of Mewtwo and Absolix. The other four had also failed their orders, and Giovanni had them all destroyed for being so useless.

Mewthree suspected the same fate would await her.

"_You aren't Number Five." said a woman in a lab coat. "Not anymore."_

"…_why?" asked a much younger looking Mewthree. _

"_You are Mewthree. Remember that alright?" smiled the brown haired woman. After some additional checking, she removed the tubes attached to the young psychic. Without hesitation, the woman hugged her._

"_Mewthree, I've seen what Giovanni did to the others…" the woman moaned. "You have to promise me something, okay?"_

"_O-okay…" Mewthree, still so young, did not realize the weight behind those words._

"_You must become free." the woman said softly. "You have to escape that man. Unless you can evade Giovanni, you will never have a life of your own._

_Promise me, Mewthree… I don't want to see another child die…"_

Mewthree's eyes softened for an instant as she remembered this memory. Angeline Ceras. Her 'mother'. More accurately, the mother of her and her previous four 'siblings'.

The day she left to kill Mewtwo that day at Tajiri High was the last day she saw Rachel. She had never come back to the Team Rocket headquarters, and did not plan to until she had attained her goal of destroying Mewtwo.

'_Don't worry. Soon…'_ Mewthree thought. _'Once I kill Mewtwo… then Giovanni will let me have my freedom.'_

She had thought about this before, and it always made perfect sense. That is, until that man appeared during her second assassination attempt.

_"I am the perfect mate for you, Mewthree."_

_"Giovanni has made me so every fiber of my being, sight, sense, smell, etc, are all triggering Mewthree's hormones for the emotion that is love." _

"_It is illogical to think you can deny these feelings for me, Mewthree."_-

Xeno.

Created not only to destroy Absolix, but also to be the perfect mate for her. Unbelievably, it worked. Mewthree still thought of him, even though she didn't want to. She tried to deny her quickening pulse every time her lips pursed his name, but to no avail could she deny that she loved Xeno.

In fact, Mewthree had realized it was partially because of him that she stayed. She realized that another powerful motivation to train under Absolix was to defeat Mewtwo so that Giovanni would let them be together in peace. Though it shocked her to know that she was created to feel such an attraction to Xeno, at some level she simply did not care.

Yet this too led to another disturbing concept… even when she and Xeno would be together, would Giovanni simply use Xeno to manipulate her once more?

She did not know.

"Hiya Mewthree!"

Mewthree swiveled her eyes to see a darkened figure with blue glowing symbols. Cascade was in complete darkness so nothing but the tattoos were visible, yet the design made her know just who it was.

"Hello, Schrocat." sighed Mewthree.

"Are you avoiding the soap too? Boy it sure is tough isn't it? And scary… really scary…" Schrocat went on about random things that Mewthree did not care about. Her thoughts were focused on more urgent matters, such as if Xeno truly loved her, how to defeat Mewtwo, and most importantly, how far away the bar of soap was.

"Hey Mewthree I'll make you a deal!" grinned Schrocat from within the darkness. "If you deliver this book to Absolix, then I'll defeat the soap for you so you can get some sleep!"

Other than the fact that Mewthree was baffled an eight year old could take on that monster and live, Mewthree pursed her lips in serious consideration. After all, she really did not have much sleep. Tempted, she paused as Schrocat handed her the video.

"Why do you not want to do it?" asked the pink psychic, suspicious.

"Because Absolix doesn't like to be woken up!" Schrocat said happily. Mewthree sighed. He would probably berate her for waking him up, but she figured the worst that could happen is she'd get out of Cascade.

Taking the video and sighing once more, she felt the way to the central doorway of Cascade's mansion. After some stumbling around she located it and ran inside. Using her Seer Oversight Mewthree quickly glimpsed the hallways, and chose the straight one. After walking about ten meters she arrived at a door. Absolix's chambers.

Now, Schrocat said Absolix did not like to be woken up, implying that the light type was asleep. This was not the case as Mewthree crept closer to the doorway. She heard a voice, rather, voices inside of Absolix's quarters. Naturally, Mewthree placed her ear to the doorway. There was a faint sound of music.

"_Yes! Let loose, it's fun!"_

"_Shut the hell up Delta! I'm pissed off at ALL of you right now!"_

"_Ah, what a beautiful song…"_

"_It makes me sad…"_

"_It gets ME fired up!"_

Mewthree paused. She wondered if she had arrived at the right door. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, she decided to take a chance and knock.

The music stopped abruptly.

"Absolix, it's me, Mewthree."

There was a pause. Mewthree placed her ear on the door again.

"_Oh no, Absolix isn't here! We're all doomed!"_

"_Shut the hell up! Tell her to back the f*ck off!"_

"_Um, I-I think one of us should…"_

Illegible mumbling.

"_Splendid idea! I should do it!"_

"_No way man! I'm the one who can do it, impersonation is like my think man!"_

"_I'm scared!"_

"_I think Beta should do it."_

"_Wh-what? No! I-I couldn't…"_

"_Yeah, that's an awesome idea! You're up Beta!"_

"I'm… coming in." Mewthree said forcefully. She nervously pushed open the door, not knowing what to expect. When she came into Absolix's room, she saw the man himself, a small candle sat by some books letting her see the entirety of the man.

"Um, h-hello Mewthree!" he gave a nervous smile "You can uh, just put the book down! Um, that's an order!" he said.

Mewthree stared, eyes wide open.

"You aren't Absolix." she stated.

"Wha-What? N-No, I'm Absolix, really!"

"Yeah, and since when have your tattoo's been BLUE?" Mewthree pointed.

Standing before her was a carbon copy of Absolix. However there was a small coloration- instead of Absolix's normally yellow tattoo's and golden colored eyes there were blue symbols with sky blue irises. In addition, his personality did not match Absolix at all.

"_I told you this plan wouldn't work!" _Mewthree heard a voice cry out, much to her surprise.

"What was that!" Mewthree said alarmingly.

"Uh… the wind?"

Mewthree stared.

"_She does not appear to be buying it."_

"_We're dead…! We are so dead!"_

"S-Sorry about this!" Without warning, the fake Absolix rushed to Mewthree, spun her over to the end of the room, grabbed the door and Sealed it. And then he turned the lock over.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" Mewthree asked, Shadow Balls spawning in her hand. The blue colored Absolix meekly tapped his fingers.

"_What do we do with her?" _said a voice.

"_Kill her. Dead women tell no tales."_

"_What! A beautiful lady like her? You must be mad!"_

"_We should-"_

"_SHE'S FOUND OUT YOU ARCEUSDAMN MORONS!" _screamed a very loud voice. _"We have to get rid of her by any means necessary! Gamma, you can't tell me she'd be a threat!"_

There was a pause in the air, all of the voices stopped talking. Mewthree had had enough by this point- Absolix was genuinely freaking her out right now- or whatever stood in his shoes pretending to be him. The blue colored light type tapped his fingers, and opened his mouth to speak.

"U-Um, I have an idea…?"

"_Proceed."_ said a calm voice.

"Well um…" the blue Absolix looked at Mewthree again, before talking to the air once more. "She-She knows now right? And it's not like we could kill her…"

"_Yes we could!"_

"_If only she hadn't stepped in!"_

"Pl-Please hear me out!" the blue Absolix said forcefully. "M-Maybe this is a good thing? I mean, you know… with all of us operating on the inside… maybe we could let her leave with the knowledge of us and she could help us?"

"_Righteous idea!" _said a voice _"But… what would she help us with…?"_

"K-Keeping us a secret from the others. And maybe stabilizing Absolix's mood…" blue Absolix stuttered. "I mean, we've all had trouble keeping this all a secret right? I mean… this isn't the first type we've been found out…"

"_Ah yes, the incident with the graceful Brillareby…"_

"_That was entirely your fault and you know it. But Beta has a point. And I suppose if she fails we could get Absolix to mind wipe her…"_

Mewthree still had no idea what was happening. Soon she heard the blue Absolix say for them to vote on it. After pausing a few seconds, he turned to her and said "We've voted… and um, it's four to two so you won't be killed… or mind wiped…"

Though Mewthree was thankful she wasn't going to be killed or lose her memory, she had to wonder just what it all meant.

"So um… should we start with the basics?" the man asked.

"_Only was is necessary for now. We may not have much time, Absolix could be back at any moment…"_

"O-okay!" said the blue Absolix, sucking in air and gathering his confidence. "S-so first of all, as you guessed, I am not Absolix. M-My name is Beta."

"_Yo! The name's Theta!" _said a voice from nowhere.

"_She can't see you, moron! Oh, and I am against this idea completely!" _

"Um, don't mind him, he's just…" Beta shook his head, changing the subject. "Listen, I-I know that you have a lot of questions… but Absolix could be back any second now so we don't have time to answer all of them…"

Mewthree stared, in complete confusion. Yet, she saw Beta release the seal and undo the lock. Glancing at her, he said "Don't tell anyone about this… especially Absolix, okay? I promise we'll tell you everything, but when it's safe."

He gestured her to the door. Mewthree stood up and walked to it, pausing as she looked at this blue colored Absolix look-a-like. "Are you… trying to hurt Absolix in any way?"

There was a small invisible chuckle.

"N-No!" Beta said nervously. "We wouldn't dare! We'd be killed and besides he needs us to… we'll explain later, just go!"

And with that, Mewthree was shoved out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH POSTERUS<strong>

Posterus: "Hey! My creator won the contest, why aren't I getting any screen time?"

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO DARKRAI<strong>

The situation on top of the STAG was tense. Both combatants were ready to use their full might to eliminate the other. Alone, Darkrai had to face the most powerful and dangerous human in the world- Zero, a dark Ranger with tremendous abilities with the Styler. To many Pokemon, this would have been a daunting task. To many others, they would be scared to even think about challenging the legendary dark Ranger.

Not Darkrai.

Zero tensed up, a Styler floating in the near vicinity of his area. "Ready?"

"Bring it on."

Darkrai charged.

"The key to this plan…" Kairi explained as she blocked another attack from Gallade. "...is to capture Zero as quickly as we possibly can."

"Alright, but why?" Gliscor asked, huddling next to his human friend for defense.

"Let me put it this way: Zero is the strongest Ranger in the entire history of the world." Kairi bit her lip. "We need to beat him quickly before he decided to use his full power. I'm confident that Darkrai can hold him until we deal with these three."

"So what happens when he reaches full power?" Mercifond had to question. She performed a quick Mirror Coat which sent Malispite, Cresselia and Gallade backwards.

"Zero is absolutely invincible at full power." Kairi told them the truth. "Currently in my plan there's no way we could fail as long as we reach Zero in time. But if Zero decided to use his full might… we have no chance of winning."

Gliscor and Mercifond stared at Kairi in disbelief. "He can't be that strong…"

"Remember how I said he captured an Aggron in thirty seconds?" Kairi stated, deflecting a Psycho Cut. An image of a man with a purple eye came to her mind. "…that wasn't even half his real power."

Now they were afraid.

"Zero… is really that strong…" Mercifond began to sweat. Kairi nodded her head.

"I've only seen him at full power… once." Kairi said, a memory formed in her head. Ruby nodded silently, she too remembering it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fools!" <em>

_A grey haired man stood on a floating device that served to move him. With a flick of his wrist, he commanded his three servants to strike. "I, David Hardner, shall defeat the Ranger Union once and for all!"_

_The man had three Pokemon, at his disposal, all three had a blank look in their eyes. One was a four legged blue colored steel type, a Metagross. The second was a green and black colored dinosaur with many spikes- Tyranitar. The last was the most fearsome of all. It was a flying black and blue dragon who growled monstrously, giving off a huge amount of EPressure._

"_Hydreigon! Use Dragon Pulse!" Hardner commanded. The Hydreigon obeyed. Gathering a ludicrous amount of energy in all three of its mouths, it let loose an impossible huge Dragon Pulse that decimated everything in sight. Buildings were flattened, homes were layed to waste, and in that single attack, nearly all of Veintown was destroyed._

"_Retreat!" yelled a man from somewhere. _

"_No!" shouted Kairi, desperately looking amidst the flames. "I need Ruby! Ruby, where are you!"_

_Kairi leapt and dodged a Hyper Beam that was fired by the Tyranitar, dodging it only barely. She hid herself behind a house and ran through a crack, shouting for her precious Partner. "Ruby! Ruby! Where are you?" _

_She heard a soft groan. Kairi's tear strung eyes looked down and saw a familiar Kirlia lying on the floor._

"_Ruby!" she cried. Kairi knelt down and grabbed her Partner in her arms. "Don't worry, we'll make it! We'll-"_

_She never finished the sentence, the house was blown to bits by a Meteor Mash attack. Kairi shielded Ruby with her own body, and luckily not much of the house crash on her. Unfortunately, Kairi was still injured. She looked up to face the man in the sky._

"_That was the last structure of Veintown." he grinned. "And look at what we have here… a trapped rat."_

_Kairi winced in pain as the man laughed._

"_You know it's too bad." sighed the man. "If you weren't a Ranger, I wouldn't order my Tyranitar to destroy you." _

_The Tyranitar loomed over her menacingly. It raised its arm, which became covered in rocks instantly. It was a Stone Edge at point blank range. _

"_Tyranitar, finish her."_

_The Tyranitar was blasted away from Kairi, sent stumbling back by a surge of electricity. Kairi looked behind her, and saw Zero, the last man she would have expected. _

"_Zero…!" she wailed. The blond haired Ranger ran up to her, freeing Kairi from the debris._

"_Go." Zero commanded her. "I'll deal with them."_

"_You can't possibly!" Kairi pleaded. _

"_Kairi, I'm feeling extremely angry right now…"_

_That's when she saw the eye._

"_I don't want to accidentally hurt you. And at the same time this bastard needs to pay…!"_

_For the first time in her life, Kairi was horrified. _

"_GO!" Zero shouted. Without any further hesitation, Kairi ran. David Hardner looked at the lone Ranger with curiosity. _

"_So, you are angry and expect to defeat me?" questioned the grey haired man. "And how do you suppose you will do that?"_

"_Like this."_

* * *

><p>Kairi remembered what happened next. She had looked back only for an instant and saw something incredible. Something that no Ranger had ever done before. However, that was classified information. She could not simply tell her friends how Zero managed to defeat three powerful Pokemon in under a minute.<p>

"So all I can say is… they were all captured." Kairi finished.

"That is… fascinating." Toyman said. He had been listening the entire time. "You know, I underestimated Zero, I thought he was weaker than I. But… to do all of that, perhaps he could match my skill… or possibly be even stronger than me! You must tell me the secret of his strength dear girl."

"No, and I'm going to prevent 'it' from happening at all costs!" Kairi said. She flung her Styler an launched a Poison sting attack at her three opponents. This blinded them, which gave Mercifond room to use her Chosen One Powers to force all of them to sleep.

"Ah yes, the Chosen One." Toyman remembered. "I will have to remember that. By the way, whatever happened to the green haired girl?"

Gliscor looked around nervously, and the rest quickly realized that Gardevoir was not among them.

"You don't know either? Ah well, I still have a job to do…" Toyman then used his powers to summon a pink energy shield and a blue energy sword. "Ready to face me now?"

* * *

><p>It was white.<p>

Everything was white.

And there appeared to be no floor.

"Where… where am I?"

The last thing she remembered was Gallade telling her that he was one of their strongest members. Then she was here.

"H-Hello?" Gardevoir said alarmingly. No response. "Where am I… how did I get here…" she wondered. Looking down at the ground, she saw there was no ground. She appeared to be floating in midair, yet under her feet seemed solid enough.

Just as she was about to panic, a soothing voice reached her ears.

"You won't fall, so don't worry about it. This place makes it so that what you recall walking on the ground is reflected in the sky. You will not 'fall' unless you really want to."

She widened her eyes.

From a white and purple portal burst a figure who stood ten meters away from Gardevoir.

"Y-You…!" Gardevoir stepped backwards.

"Sorry I scared you. I accidentally warped you to another location. And since this area has infinite space, it was rather hard to track you."

This couldn't be right. Why would he be here of all people!

"Well Gardevoir, I did say we should have a chat. And here we are."

His golden eyes looked at her observantly, while she looked on in fear at the man who nearly killed her. In a calm voice, Absolix declared

"Let's talk about why you have light powers."


	5. IV: Blank

**-Part Four: Blank-**

* * *

><p>There was another crash as Suicune's body fell to the floor. Anarchaoss stood over her, cracking his knuckles as the water beast was teleported away.<p>

"Three down." he stated. All that were left were Shaymin, Heatran, Palkia and Dialga. The twin dragons of space and time looked at each other nervously.

"Captain Orange." Dialga stated. Heatran crawled to the battlefield, across from the enigmatic biped. "He should be weakened by Entei, Suicune and Raikou, so you should be able to win."

"Right!" she shouted back. This was the true strength of the Seven EX-cellent Legendaries: their numbers slowly wore down the enemy.

"Alright, let's do this!" Anarchaoss said. "One I defeat you four then Mercifond will date me!"

Heatran paused at this. "Wait what?"

"Hold up! I'm getting a call!" Anarchaoss said. He paused, cocking his head to one side. Heatran had had enough of this ridiculous nonsense and launched a powerful Fire Blast from her mouth. It consumed Anarchaoss in flames, destroying the street he was on in the process.

When it was all over, Heatran was shocked to see a Light Screen from Anarchaoss' hand that had completely negated her attack against him.

"Wrong number." stated Anarchaoss "I hate it when that happens…"

Heatran leapt forward and used Crunch on the steel type, inflicting a good bite onto him. Anarchaoss responded by flinging her to the ground, to which she recovered immediately and launched a Fire Blast in his direction. Anarchaoss lifted his hands in front of him and created three barriers in between him and the fire. Just like last time, each of the barriers reduced the power and size of the Fire Blast so that Anarchaoss was hit by a weak spark when it got to him.

As they continued to battle, Palkia inched over to his brother.

"This guy is a lot stronger than we thought…"

"He will be defeated." Dialga replied. "The seven EX-cellent Legendaries have never once failed in battle, and this time will be no exception."

"But this is the first time we've ever been into a battle." pointed out Shaymin. Dialga glared at her. Palkia glanced at the battle, where he saw Heatran and Anarchaoss' attacks colliding.

"Do you think you can handle him on your own?" Palkia asked. Dialga raised an eyebrow. "…I was actually going to visit Unova before this happened."

"What's in Unova?" questioned the green hedgehog.

"Kyurem." answered Dialga, eyeing Palkia and the battle. "…I'm sure that Kyurem is fine Palkia. She is after all, Unova's guardian."

"I know, but… just in case." Palkia said nervously, clearly worried about her condition as well as the fact that ever since the takeover they had not heard from Kyurem. Shaymin walked up to Palkia asking him "Is she that important to you?"

"She's my mate." Palkia stated. At this, Shaymin was shocked. Yes she had heard that Palkia and Kyurem were close, but mated?

"W-wow Palkia…" the green hedgehog blushed. "I-I had no idea that you two were…"

"Yeah, bro can be quite the ladies man when he wants to." smiled Dialga, earning him a glare from his twin. "Look brother, I can assure you that she's fine. And besides, once we beat this guy then you can go after her."

At this, Palkia looked onward at the battle. Anarchaoss seemed to be enjoying the fight, taunting his opponent and announcing random phrases and gestures. When Palkia saw Heatran collapse from an impossibly large Flash Cannon, he realized that Dialga was right and this is where he needed to be.

Anarchaoss was proving to be even stronger than they had thought.

"…Shaymin. You're up."

"Why am I getting no screen time?" whined Posterus. "I'm supposed to be the guest appearance in this movie! Yet every time I appear the scene just transitions in the middle of my-"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH IKARI<strong>

This time, Kairi was too preoccupied with fighting Toyman to yell at the narrator. Toyman fired a Flash Cannon at her, to which Gliscor quickly came in between and used Iron Defense. This turned him into a living shield, and the attack had no effect. Leaping over him was Kairi, who used her Styler to loop around Toyman twice before he broke the capture line.

Toyman responded with an Acid Spray attack that covered them all in poison, burning their skin. However, Mercifond quickly used her Angel's Offence powers to prevent further harm.

"Hm, been a while since my last fight!" Toyman launched a Discharge in all directions, slamming Mercifond to the wall and knocking Gliscor off balance.

"Mercifond, combo attack with me!" Gliscor yelled. "Use your Ice Beam!"

Without further word, the white bat launched a cold ray of energy from her mouth. Gliscor jumped up then swooped down with fangs coated in frost.

"Ice Beam!"

"Ice Fang!"

The two freezing attacks hit Toyman, knocking him back and dropping the temperature of his suit by an incredible amount. The two combined Moves had frozen him, and now it was Ruby's turn.

"My greatest attack: Blast Burn!" Ruby yelled, a large Focus Blast emerging from her palms. The brown sphere of fighting energy collided with the surprised Toyman, sending the Pokemon flying back again.

"Hah! I get a STAB on Blast Burn because I'm fire type!" Ruby huffed tiredly.

"…yeah…" Gliscor had learned to just not argue. He turned his head as Toyman emerged from the rubble, dusting himself off.

"Interesting…" Toyman said. "You three are stronger than I had suspected…"

"Yeah we are!" Ruby yelled happily.

"I suppose I had better stop playing around and unleash my true power."

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted. "…wait what?"

An explosion rocked the STAG Beetle.

* * *

><p>"This can't be happening…"<p>

Here in front of her was their greatest enemy. Absolix Michael Solaris- the Legendary of light, and the strongest Pokemon in the world. And now he had cornered Gardevoir in what she assumed to be another dimension.

"You can stop trying to Teleport." smiled the white being. "It doesn't work like that."

He looked to the side and gave an explanation. "This wonderful little space is known as 'Sub-Mu'. I assume you are familiar with the actual Mu?"

Gardevoir blinked.

"Honestly, what are they teaching you these days?" Absolix sighed. "Mu is the medium between Earth and the Distortion World. The boundary between life and death if you will. The purpose of Mu is to strip the soul of all its memories of its past life in order to prepare it for entry in the Distortion World.

This place is a little 'glitch' if you will. It is known as Sub-Mu, a place that is little known and extremely hard to access." Absolix said. "I believe that only myself and Arceus know about this place. There was another, but sadly Asmodeus is long gone…"

Gardevoir blinked at that last phrase. Absolix knew Asmodeus?

"As I was saying, Sub-Mu is more or less another Mu that does not properly function. It is still a void of absolutely nothing, but does not affect either the body nor soul in any way shape or form.

Another perk is that Sub-Mu also speeds up time when you enter it. One hour in here is equivalent to about ten minutes in Earth time. Which of course… give us plenty of time to chat."

Gardevoir tensed up. Without warning, she shot a Shadow Ball at Absolix, who didn't even bother to dodge. When the smoke cleared, he stood there, smiling.

"Cute." said Absolix. "But you ought to know that this time I am not here to fight you. Rather, you should thank me because I am taking pity upon you."

"…what?" asked the green haired psychic. Absolix took a step closer to her, but still was about nine meters away from Gardevoir.

"You see Gardevoir, I am going to give you a choice. You will choose whether you want me to let you live or let you die."

Gardevoir took a step back. A choice of life and death? But obviously, wouldn't she choose life? Absolix noted her reaction and spoke up.

"I know what you must be thinking. Why on earth would I want to die?" he said aloud. At this, Absolix's eyes suddenly became tense. "It is because of your light powers, my dear Gardevoir. And how I intend to exploit them."

Gardevoir remained clam. She remembered that the reason he had spared her was because she was 'more useful to him' alive than dead.

"You are an exquisite specimen Gardevoir. A being who is actually capable of equaling my power. In the war to come, don't you think that I would want such a power on my side?" he reasoned. "Now you see Gardevoir, I will use you and your fantastic light powers to destroy anything that opposes me. Naturally, you would be pitted against your friends. Logically of course, as they wouldn't dare harm their former companion…"

"No!" Gardevoir cried. "No matter what you do or say, I will never submit to you!"

Absolix grinned.

"I admire your will, my dear." Absolix said in a gentlemanly fashion. "But this is not your decision.

It's mine."

Absolix raised a hand. "Kill Darkrai."

And all at once, Gardevoir felt her mind blanken. She forgot who she was and what she was doing here. Her mind completely wiped, with the exception of a singular will- to kill a Pokemon named Darkrai.

Absolix released his hold. The white and green woman blinked a few times as her memories returned. She realized that she was shaking, and the greatest horror she faced was that when Absolix had told her to kill Darkrai, she had actually wanted to do it.

"Do you know what this is, Gardevoir?" Absolix said. "That… was barely one percent of what I will do to you."

Gardevoir was terrified beyond belief. Her eyes dilated, she fell to her knees, muttering about how it was not possible.

"This unique situation… has created a new form of mind control I have over you." Absolix explained, walking closer. "Actually, it's beyond mind control. Anytime I want, anywhere I choose, I can take control over you and command you to do whatever I please.

And considering you are just as powerful as I… well, the implications are endless."

Gardevoir tried to deny that all of this was happening. She tried as hard as she could to convince herself she was in a bad dream. Yet this was the truth. She felt what Absolix had done to her, she knew that if that was a mere fraction of what he was capable of that her will meant nothing against him.

Absolix was going to make her fight her friends. Gardevoir knew he was going to make her kill them. This was an inevitable fact: it was what he just told her. She was now more scared in her life than anytime else.

"And so you see, I will have you as my right hand woman- obliterating everything before me." Absolix smiled. "Alas, I am going to give you a choice. You are more useful to me alive than dead, but I will take pity upon you and give you a second option:

If you want, right here, and right now, I will kill you. In this way, I shall be prevented from using you against your own friends. Truthfully I dislike killing, but if I leave you alive there is a possibility you can be used against me."

He stared at Gardevoir, arms quaking and tears in her eyes.

"I will give you one hour to reply. Do you want to die and save your friends, or live in order to murder them under my command? One hour."

Gardevoir knew that she would rather die before she would dare lay a hand on her dear companions.

So was that what she needed to do?

* * *

><p>"Then let's begin, shall we?" Zero smiled. Darkrai needed no further persuasion, and he charged at Zero with much force.<p>

"Shadow Punch!" he shouted, forming a shadowy blob in his fist. Zero dodged out of the way and proceeded to loop around Darkrai once with his Styler. When he did so, Darkrai felt his resolve weaken for an instant.

"Remember who you are up against." Zero grinned, his Styler back in his hand. "If I loop around you too many times, your brain will be turned into mush- an equivalent of watching too much Ouran High School Host Club! From there you will be my mind slave…"

In the middle of his sentence Darkrai attacked again with an Ice Beam. Zero blocked it by raising his Styler line in the direction of the Ice Beam, breaking the line but sparing Zero any damage. Darkrai followed up with another Shadow Punch attack, but Zero quickly retreated to the skies with his air shoes, causing Darkrai to miss.

"Hey! Get back down here!"

"I bet you can't reach me now that I'm here, right?" Zero said. "After all, your fear of heights prevents you from simply flying up to get me…" he grinned, accurately deducing Darkrai's weakness.

"No way! I can do whatever I want!" Darkrai retracted his legs and flew two feet in the air before he crashed back into the ground in fear.

"As I thought…" Zero said in an amused voice. Darkrai glared at him, put his hands together and formed a ball of dark energy.

"Dark Void!" the sphere of black power launched more spheres from itself, all aimed at Zero and aiming to put him to sleep. Zero was prepared for this and activated his normal Styler's power and used the Move Safeguard around himself. A blue sphere formed around Zero and the black spheres harmlessly dissolved upon contact.

"Gr…" Darkrai grumbled. He launched a quick Shadow Ball, to which Zero easily dodged. His Styler came around Darkrai, and the pitch black Pokemon narrowly dodged being looped again. Zero tried it again and Darkrai found himself on the defensive; running away from the Styler as it tried to corner and loop around him.

"Dark Void!" Darkrai thought quickly and summoned a black hole in front of him. Darkrai ran through it and closed it before the Styler came in as well. At that very instant, another black hole opened next to Zero, catching him by surprise.

"Dark Pulse!" A wave of dark energy was fired from Darkrai's fist, Zero barely managed to protect himself with his Styler, but was still pushed back on the ground.

Darkrai landed, the and two charged at each other. Darkrai was able to land a Shadow Punch on zero directly, but Zero used this to looped around Darkrai five more times. Zero fell back, but Darkrai clutched his head in agony.

Zero stood back up, breathing heavily after being hit by an attack like that. He grinned when he was Darkrai having a huge headache.

"I warned you." Zero stated, Styler once again surrounding him. "I'm no ordinary Ranger, Darkrai- I am the greatest Ranger to have ever lived! Even after only five loops, you are halfway to being hypnotized by me! Another five and I'll capture you."

Darkrai thought that Zero's speech was fuzzy sounding, but forced himself to fight back. He launched twin Shadow Balls from his fists. Zero once again retreated into the air and sent his Styler after Darkrai. Darkrai tried to avoid it again, but his sluggish movements impeded his progress and Zero Styler looped around him twice more.

"Eight loops…" mused Zero, coming down as Darkrai fell to his knees trying to regain control of himself. "Is this really all Darkrai? I'm disappointed."

Zero looked at his own Styler: 30/60 points remained until it was out of energy. "Is this really it? I'm barely trying harder than when we fought last time! Is this really all you can do, Darkrai?"

"Shut… up…" Darkrai said fiercely. With great strength of will, he stood back up. His breathing was ragged, his body looked limp, and Zero thought that perhaps this would be a boring fight after all.

"Don't… you dare…" Darkrai said, although Zero could not understand him.

"Underestimate me…!"

Darkrai summoned some dark energy in his palm. Zero raised an eyebrow, feeling his Styler thinking he was going to attack. Darkrai stared at Zero, and with a mighty yell, he brought his open hand up and shoved it into his face.

Dark energy surrounded Darkrai, and he screamed from the pain that it brought him. Zero was wide eyed, believing Darkrai to be nuts.

'_Did he just attack himself?'_ thought Zero _'What on Earth…? What is he thinking?'_

Suddenly, Zero realized something. Darkrai's physical body had received no damage whatsoever. His attack wasn't hurting him. Then why was Darkrai shouting? The only logical explanation was that the pain had to be mental…

Zero paused.

He grinned.

"Darkrai… you…"

Darkrai's attack ended. His palm fell down, and Darkrai, though breathing heavily, appeared to be completely free of Zero's previous mind control.

"You infected yourself with a nightmare… a horrific illusion just to snap out of it…" Zero said giddily.

"Damn straight."

Before Zero could react, Darkrai had closed in on the distance between them and shoved Zero aside. Zero flung his Styler, to which Darkrai surprisingly caught with his bare hands.

"Dark Pulse!" Darkrai's palms fired a unified Dark Pulse which crushed Zero's Styler into nothingness. He threw what remained of the Styler at Zero, a small piece of metal that had survived.

Despite being at a clear disadvantage, Zero was still smiling.

"I knew it… I knew you had more power than this…!"

"Game over, Zero." Darkrai hissed. To his surprise, Zero began laughing out loud.

"At last…! At last a challenge!" Zero clutched his left eye with his left hand, grinning madly at Darkrai. He paused, his left hand falling slowly from his face, where Darkrai could have sworn he saw Zero's eye glow for a second.

"Darkrai, from now on I face you as a real opponent!" Zero declared. "Let's begin round two!"

From zero's pockets came two objects, saucer shaped that zoomed around Zero, leaving glowing trails behind them. One was grey colored and the other was yellow colored.

"You've got to be kidding me." Darkrai said, wide eyed.

* * *

><p>"What!" Toyman screamed suddenly. He shoved off Kairi and Ruby attacking him and looked at something, wide eyed. "Is this… can this be Zero's true power?"<p>

"What, what is it?" Kairi asked, suddenly very afraid. Toyman, without pause, snapped his fingers and a monitor appeared from above them. It showed Zero fighting Darkrai, but Toyman pointed them to a specific point of the battle.

"Look!" he shouted.

Kairi was wide eyed.

"What the-?" Gliscor gasped.

"TWO Stylers?" Mercifond said in fear.

Kairi looked herself and there was no mistaking it: Zero had summoned his two Stylers to battle Darkrai with. This meant that Zero was using approximately fifty percent of his total power.

Which also meant their chances of rescuing him were lowered to seventy percent…

"How is that even possible?" questioned Gliscor. "I always thought Rangers could only use one!"

"I have heard… that there are certain powerful Rangers able to control two Styler's at once…" Toyman stammered. "But I always passed it off as a rumor… and now I'm seeing it with my own eyes!"

Kairi also knew Toyman's fear. Even from the screen, she could feel Zero's intent to win through the mad gaze on his face, an expression she had only seen once. This was a technique that only three Rangers in all of history had ever possessed: the dreaded Twin Styler Method.

This technique was used only by a select few people in all of history. Since the Ranger union was formed, it amounted to three in total. The technique, as implied, allowed the user to wield two Stylers at once. This technique was extremely difficult to utilize- you had to have an enormous willpower to be able to accurately control two Stylers at the same time. However, if this was achieved, then whoever did so was able to instantly attain massive amount of power.

But the previous two historic figures had used it for good- they were said to be invincible on the battlefield and could instantly calm even the most ferocious Pokemon. Zero was different- because he only used it to mind control Pokemon. And that fact alone made him much more dangerous than the other two combined.

"I need to finish this quickly." Toyman stated, averting his red eyes to the team "I must collect data on this… and so you three must be eliminated."

His response to this was a strong uppercut to the face. Toyman flew back, only to realize he had been punched by Gallade.

"How dare you mind control us!" Cresselia said angrily.

"Cresselia! Malispite! Gallade!" Gliscor shouted. The three had awoken, the two men were cracking their knuckles and Cresselia was barking off orders like usual.

"Gallade! Malispite! Use a combination attack on him!"

"You got it! Demon's Offence!" Malispite growled, tattoo's glowing red. "Gallade, you ready!"

"Psycho Cut!" shouted Gallade in response.

"Thunderpunch!"

Their two attacks collided with Toyman's shield, sending the masked mechanical Pokemon backwards. However, Toyman held on, and used his strong four legs to push them back with a large effort.

"I don't think so! I give you my signature Move: Coil Cannon!"

Millions of wires came form the STAG, morphing into a tubular shape, and then launching a ludicrous amount of electricity at the team.

"Mercifond! Kairi! Ruby!"

Understanding what needed to be done, the three women including Cresselia fired off four separate beam Moves to attack the Coil Cannon. An Ice Beam, a Psychic, Poison Sting and a Fire Blast combined to form a giant sphere which met the Coil Cannon head on, exploding in the center of the impact and destroying both attacks in the process.

"Strong…" Toyman muttered, seeing as how they neutralized his signature Move. "Nonetheless! Flash Cannon!"

He attacked again, but the seven of them dodged it easily. However it scatter them, which was Toyman's plan all along. Summoning two more giant wires from his arms, he launched at them two massive Coil Cannons. The seven tried to dodge the insane amount of electrical energy, performing barriers and the like, but this time it shocked all of them to the ground.

"We have… to get… past him!" Cresselia gasped, bruises all over her body. Toyman made no hesitation and fire off another two rounds of Coil Cannon. Once again, none of them were able to completely dodge it. The five Pokemon and human were on their needs, gasping for oxygen after being electrocuted.

"Hah! You missed me!"

Toyman barely had a second to widen his eyes before he was punched from behind. It was a Mega Punch attack that sent his upper half to the ground.

"Malispite!" Mercifond cheered. Malispite did not let up after that attack- he charged up both his fists and attacked Toyman in a series of furious punches. Toyman was able to defend with his pink energy shield, but that became broken after the first five hits. After the shield was gone, Malispite used all his power to deliver one hundred blows to Toyman's body.

When the finishing blow was completely, Toyman and Malispite collapsed. Malispite's Demon's Offence wore off, and he fell even further from exhaustion.

"Brother, you did it…!" Mercifond realized, quickly flying over and hugging her twin. Malispite grinned at her, then coughed trying to speak.

However, it was not as it appeared. Just as they were celebrating Toyman's defeat, there was a whir and click, and Toyman's body began operating again. The white bat flew her injured brother over to safety as Toyman rose once again.

"Im… Impressive…" gasped the armored Pokemon. Gallade and Ruby stood up as well, standing side by side ready to defend their team.

"It appears as though… I really am… outnumbered…" Toyman wheezed, his mask cracking a bit. "I can still fight, but I cannot… defeat all of you."

"That's what I said…!" Cresselia breathed heavily as well. "You may be able to beat one of us… but not all seven…!"

Toyman huffed from within his armor. "Great… this really isn't fair… you know? Whatever happened to honor…"

"We need to save Zero." Kairi stared at him seriously. "Honor can wait until after all of us get out alive."

"…Great… now my mask is cracked." Toyman said, as another crack appeared. "I can't let you all see my face…

Victory is yours, Cresselia. But, I'm still locking this room…"

Toyman gave one last growl, and the steel door behind him shut completely. The sound of locks was heard, and the blinker on the steel door turned red. This done, he collapsed.

"What! After all of that you lock the door on us?" complained Malispite, still in Mercifond's arms. "What a sore loser!"

"Honor can wait, remember…?" chuckled Toyman. "Besides, we have a monitor of Zero and Darkrai battling, just watch that."

The monitor flew down once again, and everyone checked the status of the battle between Zero and Darkrai. Unfortunately, static filled the screen. Toyman mentally fiddled with the device, and found that it was broken.

"Hm… they must have broken the secret camera I placed earlier…" mused Toyman. "I suppose we'll know who wins after one of them comes down."

"Stand back…" Gallade said. He went over to the steel door, figuring that he could break it open with his power. With a roar, he activated his greatest attack- Swords Dance. This Move doubled his power, his arms surging with bluish colored energy, his blades extending to the ceiling. "CLOSE COMBAT!"

He was able to nail in three hits to the door before he had to cancel the Move. During that time, he made three huge dents into the steel wall, but it did not break open.

"Shoot…" Gallade collapsed. "That's all I have… my EP is spent…"

"Tough door." Gliscor frowned. "Well we have to get in… wait, I know! Kairi, you a human, go break it open with your mind or something!"

"What?" Kairi said through her Styler. "What do you mean by that!"

"You know! Press buttons and stuff to get it open!" Cresselia explained hastily. Sighing, Kairi supposed that she could give it a try. She walked over and found a panel next to Toyman.

"It looks like it opens with a password…" Kairi examined. "But I obviously don't know what the password is."

"Nachos." said Cresselia, Ruby and Gliscor immediately. "That has to be it."

Kairi paused. She turned around and glared at them. "It only has numbers."

"OH NOES! NOT NUMBERS! ANYTHING BUT THOSE!" screamed all the Pokemon at once.

"What? What's wrong with numbers?"

"POKEMON AREN'T GOOD AT MATH!" screamed all the Pokemon at once.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MATH!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH ANARCHAOSS<strong>

"Oh shoot they're not good at math!" Anarchaoss widened his eyes. A pause. "Wait, why is that important again?"

"ARE YOU STILL IGNORING ME?" Shaymin shouted. "You've been running away from me wince the battle began!"

"Oh right! I remember now!" Anarchaoss grinned. He summoned a whole lot of energy into his fist and charged at Shaymin. Shaymin glowed green and performed a Seed Flare shock wave to counteract his fist, now lit aflame.

"I! FORGOT!" Anarchaoss screamed. "WHAT I CAME HERE FOR!"

With that his Fire Punch broke through Shaymin's Seed Flare and he struck her small body with a flame lit fist, causing her to be sent flying into a building.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF WAR CRY IS THAT?" Dialga and Palkia shouted angrily and confused at the same time.

"And with that, there are two left." Anarchaoss grinned at Palkia and Dialga. "However, this cannot be because I am bad at math… therefore there are three of you left instead!"

The twin dragons of space and time stared at Anarchaoss, wondering just what this man was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH POSTERUS<strong>

Posterus sighed. "Finally I get a-"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH PALKIA AND DIALGA<strong>

"OH NO YOU FREAKING DON'T!"

Everyone in the Hall of Origin was shocked by Posterus' sudden outburst. He stomped on the ground angrily, flames in his eyes. "I WON THE CONTEST FAIRLY AND I DESERVE TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS MOVIE!

So from now on I will be fighting Anarchaoss and the shift will focus on ME!" declared Posterus angrily, stamping his foot to prove his point.

**WAIT- CAN HE EVEN DO THAT?**

"I JUST DID!"

And with that, the blue dragon leapt out of the Hall, landing in between Palkia, Dialga, and Anarchoass. "You're fighting me now!"

"Wait what? But the seven EX-cellent Legends-"

"I DON'T CARE I'M FIGHTING HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Palkia and Dialga did not argue further. Satisfied, the great blue dragon unveiled his wings, stretching them out for intimidation. "Now then Anarchaoss, you will be defeated by me!"

"I highly doubt that." grinned the steel type.

"I can predict your every move!" smiled Posterus, his white runes on his body ominously glowing. His eyes glowed a light blue, and he began to see into the future.

Anarchaoss, bored, used Fire Punch on him and caused Posterus to topple over. The blue dragon recovered immediately, eyes wide.

"What the-? How did I not see that coming?" he wondered aloud. Thinking it was an error on his part, he quickly fired a Dragon Pulse at Anarchaoss. The grey steel type smiled broadly and did a back flip over the shockwave, landing on a telephone pole. He raised his hands and the Dragon Pulse went through a series of barrier, shifting directions until it was aimed right at Posterus, and much larger as well.

Posterus, thinking quickly, fired another Dragon Pulse at the larger one to subdue it. However, Anarchaoss took control of that one as well, and the two crashed into Posterus. When the smoke cleared, the blue dragon was covered in bruises.

"Impossible!" said a wide eyed Posterus. "How can I not predict what he does next?"

"You want to know?" Anarchaoss did another flip and landed back on the ground. "It is because… I am a Pokemon of pure chaos!"

"What?" gasped Palkia, Dilaga and Posterus.

"I shall now reveal the secret to my randomness:" Anarchoass smiled broadly. "I am able to accurately sense every single particle in the known universe!"

"Wait, how does that make him so random?" Dialga was confused. Palkia was wide eyed.

"But if he knows the location of every particle in the universe…" Palkia gaped. "Then that means he can accurately predict every single event that will happen in the future!"

"What?" Dialga gasped.

"Correct!" Anarchaoss said. "Because of this fact, I am actually an omniscient creature! I know everything in the past, and I also know everything in the future!

However, I am only a single being! Therefore my puny mind cannot comprehend all the knowledge in the universe! So I get bits and pieces of it every now and then- hence why I shout out random things!"

Palkia widened his red eyes again.

"_And with that, there are two left. However, this cannot be because I am bad at math… therefore there are three of you left instead!"_

"Three left…!" Palkia realized. In this current situation there were indeed three of them left- he, Dialga and Posterus. Anarchaoss had predicted it even before it happened.

He was truly a fearsome opponent.

"…Oh Arceus, that's disgusting!" Anarchaoss said. "Wait what? No, that wasn't me! It wasn't even HIM!"

Either that… or he was simply an idiot. The world would never know.

"Wait a minute." Posterus narrowed his eyes. "What does all of that have to do with chaos and me not being able to predict you?"

"FISH AND CHIPS." shouted Anarchaoss, summoning a huge ball of flame from nowhere. It singed the air around it and lit up the sky. Posterus widened his eyes, impressed he could pull it off so quickly. "Take this- Kinetic Burst!"

The gigantic fire sphere was launched straight at Posterus. Becoming afraid, Posterus decided to shield himself with a Light Screen attack. The blue and purple barrier protected Posterus from the giant flame sphere for a little bit, but it broke through and caused a massive explosion that engulfed the blue dragon.

Anarchaoss grinned at his latest attack. From the smoke came Posterus, bruised and battered from the explosion of the Kinetic Burst. Anarchaoss crossed his arms, waiting to see what he would do next.

"You…!" Posterus cursed at Anarchaoss' ridiculous level of power. But, Posterus was far from giving up. "Recover!"

A green halo surrounded Posterus, and half of his injuries went away. He now looked less tired than before. "I shall be a main character in this chapter… and nothing will stop me!"

"Except for me." smiled Anarchaoss. "Meanwhile with Cresselia!"

Posterus: "Wait wh-"

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSITION… SEQUENCE? HOW DID HE DO THAT?<strong>

"Alright everyone listen up!" Cresselia barked. Using telekinesis, she levitated a chalkboard up to them. Watching her were Ruby, Gliscor, Gallade, Malispite and Mercifond. "We have to deduce the password so that we can save my little brother and capture Zero!"

"But how Cresselia?" questioned Ruby.

"We will have to do some advanced mathematics." answered the yellow and blue swan, turning to the chalkboard. Levitating a piece of chalk, she began writing on it. "Here is the equation. If we solve it then we will know the password to open the door."

At this, Kairi paused and looked at the chalkboard. Cresselia had written _2+2= ?_on it.

"WHAT?" screamed Kairi incredulously.

"Gasp! What a hard math problem!" Gallade pointed out.

"That doesn't matter!" Cresselia said seriously. "No matter how difficult this problem is we WILL solve it to get that door open!"

"She's right. We must!" Mercifond and a few other said. "Let's begin solving this advanced math problem! Darkrai is depending on us!"

Kairi: "You've got to be kidding me…"


	6. V: The Void

**-Part Five: The Void-**

* * *

><p>He sat in his throne, staring into the west. Atop of the tallest tower in the world, he scanned the horizon, turned black from the setting sun. His face was in a constant frown. Even though he could not see what he wanted to see, he knew for certain it was west of him.<p>

He hated it.

"General White, sir."

With a pause, he turned around and saw one of his agents. A black clad man, he had his arms crossed behind him. Sunglasses hid his eyes, and there was an ear bud in one ear. The man, White, turned back to the east, but inquired of his intrusion.

"What news do you bring me?" asked the old man.

"I have come to tell you of the status of the Duality Orb." the man said in a low voice. General White nodded.

"And?"

"We are precisely on schedule sir. The orb is halfway decoded. One it is completely decoded, we will move to phase three. Phase three of course, should take almost no time at all to complete."

"Then after that…" General White clenched his fist.

"…The final stage sir. Stage four: Operation Titan."

General White almost felt his heart leap with excitement. Almost. He was still far too bitter to be happy, but this was enough for now. "Excellent. Tell all the scientists working in the building… that I give them my thanks."

"They all work for the same goal as you sir." The agent slid his glasses. "The same goal as everyone within Central Sapien City.

The eradication of the Legendary Council."

* * *

><p>"Two Stylers…!"<p>

"That's right Darkrai, two Stylers." grinned Zero. The two saucer shaped devices playfully orbited around zero as if he was some sort of planet. One of them was a shiny grey colored one, and the second was yellow colored. Sparks appeared to jump from the second one.

"Do you know how Stylers work now Darkrai?" Zero asked, still staring straight at him. Darkrai knew that he was headed for a long winded speech, but he decided to do nothing since he was tired from the earlier battle.

"In the beginning, we Rangers could only loop around our targets in order to capture Pokemon. But now… Stylers have become so advanced that we can actually duplicate Pokemon Moves."

Darkrai widened his eyes. This was news to him, although it did explain why Kairi's was able to use Poison Sting…

"Every Styler is now associated with one element, with the typical strength and weaknesses that element." continued the blonde Ranger. "And that elemental Styler is able to use one attack that corresponds with that attribute.

In short, you can consider me a Pokemon that uses two Moves. The first one I have is a Steel Styler…"

Darkrai surprisingly leapt towards Zero, a Shadow Punch readied in his right hand prepared to strike. Just as he was about to knock Zero back, a steel wall came in between him and his target. Darkrai punched the steel wall, but could not break it. He leapt back cautiously.

"Its attack is Iron Defense." Zero explained, the steel wall disappearing into the line from the shiny grey Styler. "With it, I can make steel walls from any point my Styler's line reaches."

Darkrai tried to attack again. This time, he predicted when Zero summoned the steel wall and swerved around it with blazing speed. Zero's Styler was faster still, and he created four more walls from his Styler that surrounded him from all sides. Having no other option, Darkrai quickly bounced off the ground and leapt over the walls to pounce on Zero.

"My second is an Electric Styler."

Before Darkrai could react, Zero fired off an enormous amount of electricity from his Styler. It hit Darkrai hard, and pushed him away from the wall. Darkrai slid on the ground, but stopped himself with some force.

"It's attack is Thunderbolt." grinned Zero. The steel walls vanished into his Styler, and the two began to hover around him as before. "I am unlike anything you have faced before Darkrai. In fact, this is only half my power."

Darkrai narrowed his eyes at this.

"I want you to beat me in this form Darkrai. I want to finally face a Pokemon at full strength and have a challenging match." Zero continued "This is the sole reason I brought you here."

"Idiot…" Darkrai said. "If you wanted to just fight me you could have called me out at any time."

Darkrai knew Zero couldn't understand him, so he did not bother with too many words. "I know you can't understand this, but I don't care how powerful you say you are! You're going down, and that's that!"

Darkrai charged up darkness energy in his hands and fired off a Dark Void at the blonde haired Ranger. Zero quickly responded by putting a steel wall between himself and the spheres, which uselessly collided into it. Darkrai zoomed around the wall and Zero shot him with a Thunderbolt attack. Darkrai narrowly dodge and launched a Shadow Ball, to which Zero flew up into the air again.

"Take this! Two Stylers at once- can you handle it?"

The walls vanished and both Stylers zoomed to Darkrai. One loop occurred before Darkrai got away safely. Hoping to disable the Styles, he launched a Dark Pulse in all directions. Unfortunately, Zero maneuvered his devices to avoid it while nailing in another two loops around the prince of darkness.

Darkrai knew that he would be captured in ten loops, which meant seven left to go. As such, he felt slightly woozy, but nothing to impede him much.

However, Darkrai needed a plan. Something that could be used to take out Zero directly. With a grin, he thought of one.

"Double Team!" dozens of Darkrai copies swarmed the area, surprising Zero. He recalled his Stylers as all of them began charging a Shadow Ball attack. With a cry, dozens of Shadow balls were fired from each of the Darkrai's. Zero used his air shoes to dodge them, but soon he had to resort to using his steel walls as well.

"Shoot! Where's the real one?" questioned Zero aloud. So far, all of the Shadow Balls that had hit his walls had been illusions, but he could jot take any chances and be hit by even one of them.

"Alright, Here we go!" Zero then did something that none of the Darkrai's expected- Zero performed a Unison Capture.

A Unison Capture was a type of capture used by two Rangers. It involved combining Styler lines together in order to make a loop that was impossibly wide and with much greater potency. Zero however, could do this by himself due to having controlled two Stylers at once. Unbelievably, he created a giant loop with his two Styler and simultaneously got all of the Darkrais at once.

The clones disappeared immediately, leaving nothing but a blank area.

"You're wide open!"

Although Zero could not understand the words, he already knew he was in trouble. Right behind him was a Darkrai with a Shadow Punch aimed for his body. Having no other option, Zero shielded himself with a bare Styler. Darkrai hit it, and it protected Zero but the impact still sent him crashing top the ground. The blonde Ranger checked the status of his electric Styler- it read 35/60 points of energy. An impressive attack.

"That almost did half damage to my electric Styler…" mused Zero. He looked at his steel one- it was at full health, 45/45 points. "Nice moves Darkrai! Now let me show you some of mine!"

Zero sprang up and launched both his Stylers at Darkrai. The prince leapt back while firing Shadow Balls trying to hit the Stylers. Zero dodged all but one, which the steel Styler intercepted and took ten points of damage. However, the steel Styler then looped around Darkrai once and proceeded to surround Darkrai with its steel walls.

Darkrai tried to fly up to escape, but another wall was formed and Darkrai was boxed in.

"Did you know that metal is a good conductor of electricity?" Zero taunted. "Take this! Iron-Thunder!"

Zero's electric Styler zapped the makeshift cage, shocking Darkrai on the inside. He yelled out in pain as the cruel electricity surged through his body. After a couple seconds, Zero stopped to let his Styler recharge. By this point, Darkrai was breathing heavily, bruised an battered all over his body. Darkrai was on his knees from the pain, gasping in fear.

"Not bad, right?" Zero said. "But it isn't over yet! My Styler has recharged!"

Darkrai widened his eyes- there was no way he could survive another shock like that. Desperate, he pounded against the walls with a Dark Pulse Punch, but could not break free of his prison. Seeing this, Zero laughed.

"There is no escape! Prepare for round two!"

Darkrai began to sweat, he pounded harder against the steel walls and still could not break himself out.

"There's no way out of here!" Darkrai panicked. He was boxed in, and Zero was going to torture him like this until he gave up. "Come on! Think! There must be a way!"

"Here we go…!" Zero said, his Styler sharged up again. "One more- Iron-Thunder!"

The electric Styler zapped the cage, the steel transferring every iota of electrical energy into itself. Zero knew that he had it won.

Until, that is, he saw a black hole emerge to the side of him.

"What?"

Zero recalled his Styler just in time before Darkrai jumped through the hole and used a Dark Pulse Punch on Zero's steel Styler. The impact sent Zero flying, to which he used as an opportunity to escape once more into the sky.

"A black hole… for short range teleporting?" Zero realized. He had no idea Darkrai could summon something like a black hole. Darkrai, though injured greatly, remained firmly standing.

"I won't give up." stated Darkrai plainly. "I gave up once before, and I nearly lost everything important to me…" he reminisced about the time he had almost activated a city wide Cataclysm.

"That will never happen again!" yelled Darkrai, summoning two Shadow Balls in his hands. "I will make protect my friends! You will lose!"

Darkrai fired the Shadow Balls at the surprised Zero.

* * *

><p>In the dimension of absolute nothingness, there lay two beings. One was a white being with yellow symbols all over his body. The second was another white being, but with green hair and much more feminine looking.<p>

"It's already been thirty minutes…" Absolix said to himself, lifting one eye to look at Gardevoir, who was in deep though. Since that time limit he set for her, Absolix had been in a meditative pose to calm himself.

"I wonder which one she will choose? It would be a pity if I had to kill her… but then again, living for the sole purpose of murdering your friends must be an equally hellish fate."

Gardevoir simply sat on an invisible object, hands between her head, tears in her eyes.

"I almost feel sorry for making her do this." Absolix closed his eye. "But then again… she is the only being on Earth who can destroy me. I can't really turn a blind eye to that, can I? No, she must choose."

Gardevoir was wrought with conflicting emotions. She felt her head was going to be ripped apart at this decision she had to make. Should she live on and have Absolix force her to murder her friends in cold blood? Or should she die in order to make sure that wouldn't happen.

If she died, she would be paring her friends from an awful fate. But who would take care of her sisters? They needed her, and they would be devastated if she were gone. Her friends would also be horrified to learn that she had died.

But if she lived, she would exist only to be Absolix's tool. Gardevoir felt a primal urge within her when Absolix performed his trick. She knew that Absolix was telling the truth when he said he had absolute control over her life.

What was she to do? Both options seemed equally horrible in comparison, and no matter what she did she and her friends would suffer great consequences.

Wearily, she looked at the clock.

Twenty eight minutes left.

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at Posterus go!"<p>

"But it looks like that other guy is just overwhelming him!"

Deoxys heard these phrases as she strode past the Legendaries on the first floor. Apparently they were being attacked or something, but it did not sound like a big deal…

The red and blue alien psychically levitated herself a couple floors upward. She stopped at floor five- the current location of Mewtwo's lab. He was still grounded from before, so he transported some of his supplies to a room on the fifth floor.

She knocked twice on the door. Deoxys knew what she had to do- it was now or never. She was going to confess to Mewtwo. No matter what happened afterwards, she would leave no regrets.

"Who is it?" a voice on the other side asked.

"It's… me." Deoxys stated, the blue part of her face suddenly red.

"Ah, Deoxys?" questioned the voice. "Come on in."

Deoxys obeyed and opened the door. She found all of Mewtwo's lab equipment off, with the purple psycat himself laying on a bed, eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay, Mewtwo?" Deoxys asked, gently closing the door. Earlier today he said that he wanted to be alone.

"I'm fine." Mewtwo replied without expression. "I just… needed to think."

Deoxys stared at him. She knew all bout his insanity- how Absolix had messed him up at birth, and how at times he could barely control himself. Deoxys flashed back to the time when Absolix had appeared at Tajiri High for the second time- Mewtwo had almost hurt everyone with a massive Psyburn attack simply to strike down Absolix. Deoxys' wounds had regenerated since them, but she could still imagine the blows she took clearly.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"…nothing." Mewtwo replied. Deoxys was about to interject, but Mewtwo spoke up for her. "So what brings you here?"

Deoxys blushed again, remembering her missions to confess her feelings to the purple psychic. She raised her hand to her head, stuttering. "W-Well um…"

"Something the matter?" asked Mewtwo, an eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes, well… There's… There's something I need to tell you."

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow and sat up. Deoxys knew that this was it. The moment of truth- a moment that could possibly change her life forever for the better. Even with this in mind, the words did not escape her mouth any easier.

"P-Please don't hate me for saying this… but the truth is…" Deoxys looked down. "The truth is… I really…"

"Ah wait, I know what you mean to say." Mewtwo guessed. Deoxys widened her eyes. "You mean to tell me that you really don't understand why Humans wear clothing."

Deoxys blinked.

"It is an acceptable question, being an alien and all." Mewtwo rubbed his chin. "Unfortunately, us earthlings have no idea why either. Humans are just strange like that."

Deoxys paused. She looked down, the moment ruined and all confidence lost. "Yeah… well… thank you for trying to answer at least."

Mewtwo stared at this new development. Deoxys had suddenly become sad. She stood back up from her position and excused herself from his room.

As she closed the door, Mewtwo reflected upon what had just happened. Most would assume he's be confused that Deoxys had mysteriously become depressed. Most would assume that Mewtwo was oblivious to Deoxys' feelings for him.

The cold hard truth was that this was nothing but a façade. Mewtwo had known all along- ever since the beginning. He knew Deoxys had a crush on him. He even knew she was about to confess to him tonight.

And this is precisely the reason why he did what he did.

Mewtwo knew that Deoxys would never be happy with him. After all, he was not a real being. If Deoxys had been allowed to confess, Mewtwo would have simply rejected her for her own sake. Mewtwo cared for Deoxys, possibly even more than he cared for his friends. This was why he had to let her go.

For her own sake, Deoxys could not be allowed to love him. Doing so would only lead to her own unhappiness.

Mewtwo paused from his thinking as Deoxys opened the door again, poking her head inside his room.

"Yes?"

"By the way…" she looked downward. "Have you seen Cresselia and Mercifond anywhere?"

Mewtwo blinked.

He had not.

* * *

><p>Darkrai dodged another Thunderbolt attack from Zero Styler, then did a back flip to avoid being looped by his steel one. Darkrai fired off a Shadow Ball, to which Zero used his air shoes to dodge.<p>

"I have to do something about those air shoes of his…" Darkrai said to himself, firing off an Ice Beam at the Stylers to get them to go away. Darkrai looked over and saw a shadow. Taking the opportunity, he jumped in it and turned himself into a shadow to think.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_Hey Darkrai, you wanna see something cool?" A blonde haired boy asked. "Check this out!"_

_Effortlessly, the boy levitated into the air. Needless to say, Darkrai was impressed, gaping at such a feat. "Wow! I had no idea humans could learn Fly!"_

"_Nah, that isn't it." the boy laughed. "These are air shoes!"_

"_Air shoes?" the young Darkrai narrowed his eyes. "What are those, Zero?"_

"_Air shoes expel air from their soles in order to make people fly." Zero explained. "But, they need a lot of power to do it, so they have a cool looking battery installed into them that has a lot of electricity in it._

_It needs charging every once in a while, but other than that these are awesome!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>The flashback gave Darkrai an idea of how to get rid of Zero's air shoes. Since Fly was a flying type Move, then that means that the air shoes are obviously flying types. And, if Darkrai remembered correctly, flying types were weak against ice type Moves.<p>

"It's the perfect plan! What do you think narrator?"

**GO FOR IT.**

Darkrai leapt out of the shadows with a roar, where Zero was waiting for him. Immediately the blonde haired Ranger launched his two Stylers at Darkrai, trying to loop around him. The two Stylers swerved and flew at Darkrai, but he was faster still than both of them. In the moment of truth, Darkrai went straight up to Zero and raised his hand for a Shadow Punch.

Zero anticipated this and recalled his Steel Styler, forming a barrier between his face and Darkrai's fists. But this was just a fake- Darkrai's other hand had charged up an Ice Beam, where it was launched at Zero's feet with the utmost amount of cold energy. This froze his shoes.

"Ack! Cold feet!" Zero quickly took off his shoes, for his feet were freezing. Upon removal, Zero realized Darkrai's plan. "Getting rid of my air shoes… smart."

Darkrai grinned. He was right! Flying was weak against ice!

"Unfortunately I'm better than that."

Darkrai found himself surrounded by Zero's Stylers, who tried to loop him again. Darkrai moved out of the way, but still managed to get looped three times by Zero. He felt his head get fuzzy again, and messed up on the landing, crashing to the ground.

"Nightmare!" without hesitation Darkrai wrapped himself into a nightmare in order to relieve the effects of the mind control. Zero decided to attack Darkrai while he was frozen, sending a Thunderbolt at Darkrai with his electric Styler. Darkrai roared from the pain, but snapped himself out of the nightmare and the Thunderbolt by leaping backwards.

Darkrai breathed heavily. His endurance was running out quickly- he would have to finish this soon. He thought about using Quasar Expulsion, but he realized it would be futile because Zero mostly attacked him with his Stylers and not Moves.

"Double Team!" thousands of Darkrai copies appeared in the arena. Zero surrounded himself in steel and began firing off Thunderbolts at the Darkrai's. several of them surrounded Zero at once, and he quickly looped them and found them to be just illusions. One of them tried to use a Shadow Punch, and Zero raised all his walls to that one. It hit, which meant it was the real Darkrai.

"Take this!" the steel Styler surrounded Darkrai and the electric one fired electricity. "Iron-Thunder!"

Darkrai was electrocuted immensely for a brief second before using Dark Void to escape. He came from behind Zero and landed a large blow on him with Dark Pulse. Zero was knocked back and used his Stylers to zoom at Darkrai, looping him once before he escaped.

Darkrai marveled at how tough Zero was. He compared him to General Guanine- Darkrai just barely beat him, and it looked like he might not be able to beat Zero.

"No." Darkrai said to himself, wiping some grime off his face. "I will win. I will learn the truth!"

* * *

><p>It had been fifty five minutes into her hour when Gardevoir approached Absolix. The Fallen Angel opened one eye, looking at her kindly.<p>

"You still have five minutes." Absolix stated. "Have you made your decision?"

Gardevoir smiled. She nodded her head up and down, signaling a yes. Absolix smiled in return and brought himself out of his meditative position. "Well then, let's hear it."

"I thought about it for a long time." Gardevoir began. "The longer I thought about it, the harder it became to make a decision. It seemed like… no matter what I did, the Pokemon around me would suffer."

Absolix swished his tail.

"No matter what, I didn't want any of my friends to get hurt… but either option seemed to do just that. Either choice would harm my precious friends.

However, I know now what I must do." Gardevoir smiled. "Absolix… I want to live."

"Is that your choice? Are you sure?" Absolix wondered, seeing if Gardevoir had any doubts.

"Yes. I now know that that is the best option. After thinking it over, I realize that it doesn't matter that you will have control over me."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Gardevoir smiled, looking at Absolix unafraid of him. "It doesn't matter that you will mind control me because…

I believe that Darkrai will save me from you. This is the answer I've reached."

"Are you certain? My Neo-Genesis is quite strong. We could actually take the current Legendary Council and win. And yet you place your faith on a Pokemon that can't even be classified as class Three?" asked Absolix suspiciously.

"Yes." Gardevoir said simply. "I wholeheartedly believe in Darkrai. I know that he'll save me from you. I'm confident that one day he will be able to match your power. And even if he doesn't, he'll find a away to break me free from you- permanently." Gardevoir smiled.

Absolix narrowed his eyes, but his grin never ceased. She placed her faith on Darkrai, believing that he would be able to save her once Absolix had 'recruited her' into Neo-Genesis. How… interesting.

But Absolix could see that Gardevoir's heart never wavered. Even in her mind, which Absolix could accurately read, she would be saved for certain even if he had complete power over Gardevoir.

"Interesting." Absolix's tail swished. "Very well then. I will not kill you, and let you be on your way. I will control you when I have need of your abilities."

"I'm not afraid." Gardevoir stated, eyes locked into Absolix.

"By the way…" said the white being. "I noticed how you said 'Darkrai' will save you instead of 'my friends'…"

Gardevoir instantly turned red, stuttering in her speech. "W-Well I-I meant my friends too! N-Not just Darkrai…!"

"Ah well, it doesn't matter to me." chuckled Absolix, turning away from her. "One last thing, if you dare tell anyone about this meeting I will take control over you then and there. If you don't want to lose your freedom… then keep quiet.

Oh by the way, I seem to have left my mark upon you." Absolix snapped his fingers, materializing a reflective wall in front of Gardevoir. Confused, Gardevoir looked at her own reflection and found nothing wrong with it.

Just then, she saw it. It was small, barely noticeably in fact. Yet it was right there.

A part of her hair was colored yellow.

"Well then, let that serve you as a reminder of our deal."

Absolix snapped his fingers, and the white reality broke.

* * *

><p>Gardevoir found herself back on the Stag Beetle. She blinked once, making sure she was back in the normal world.<p>

"GARDEVOIR!" Gallade cried, leaping up and hugging her. "Where have you been! I was worried sick!"

"We have the bruises to prove it." stated everyone else in an annoyed fashion.

Gardevoir hugged Gallade back, and remembered the promise she had made with Absolix. "Well, I was… I had to got to the bathroom."

"What?" Cresselia yelled. "Gardevoir! Why pick such an inappropriate time?"

"S-Sorry!" Gardevoir said nervously, hoping that no one would recall Pokemon did not excrete waste…

"Well listen up." Cresselia said, deciding to bring Gardevoir up to speed. "Basically, Three of us got mind controlled because of Haruhi Suzumiya but when beat up ourselves and then trashed the Toyman while doing so, but then he became a sore loser so now we have to figure out what 2+2 equals."

Gardevoir paused.

"Can you explain that in a way so that it makes more sense?"

"No time! Darkrai is depending on us to solve this math problem!"

"It's really hard." Gliscor added. "So far we figured out that 2+2 is equivalent to 3+1, but we have nothing beyond that!"

"Oh for the love of crap…" Kairi face palmed herself. "Just count your fingers!"

Gliscor held up his claws.

Cresselia held up her hand stubs.

Gallade, Gardevoir and Ruby held up their hand stubs.

"…" Kairi said. "IT'S FOUR! TWO PLUS TWO EQUALS FOUR!"

"Two plus two…!" Cresselia gasped.

"Equals four?" Gliscor added. Just to be sure, Mercifond drew up a four on the opposite end of the equation. All of them checked the math, and were shocked to find out Kairi was right.

"Did you do all of that in yor head?" Gliscor gasped, impressed.

Kairi face palmed herself once again.

"Now that we know that two plus two equals four, we can get the door open!" Cresselia announced. "Malispite, go!"

"Alright, finally some action…!" the brown bat snickered. "Demon's Offence!"

Angry red symbols instantly covered Malispite's body. All seven feet of him became cloaked in a vicious yet powerful aura. The newly empowered Malispite stared at the door, cracking his knuckles.

"Mega… PUNCH!"

Malispite zoomed in on the steel door and punched it with all the force he could muster. Shockwaves came from the impact, which nearly sent Cresselia's group flying backwards. There was a creaking from the impact, and without warning the door burst open, leaving a large enough hole for everyone to get through.

Toyman stared at this feat, genuinely impressed. Moist of the others were impressed as well that Malispite could punch through solid steel.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kairi yelled. "Why didn't we just do that before?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Ruby asked innocently. "We had no idea what two plus two equaled until now!"

Kairi stared at this idiocy.

"Whatever! Let's go up to Zero and finish him off once and for all!"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to finish you off once and for all!" Darkrai yelled, even though Zero still couldn't understand him. The twin Stylers prepared themselves in a defensive position around Zero as Darkrai began to gather up an enormous amount of energy.<p>

"Hm… And just what are you planning to do?" Zero wondered.

"This ends… now!" Darkrai clasped his palms together, forming a dense sphere of dark energy. "Dark Void!"

The pitch black Pokemon fired the Dark Void and from it launched not thousands, but _millions_ of spheres from itself that spread to every corner of the stadium. Zero panicked upon seeing the ocean of dark matter upon him, and quickly used his steel Styler to surround himself in a box of iron, along with his electric Styler.

The millions of spheres hit the cube with force, but not enough to break or even damage it. Zero grinned to himself, seeing as how he was perfectly safe. After all that buildup, this was the best he could come up with?

Zero barely had time to register his own shadow rising up and gaining solidity. He had just turned around when Darkrai built up a fair amount of dark energy into his fists.

"I've got you now! Dark Pulse!"

Zero tried hard to dodge a massive Dark Pulse at point blank range. He succeeded in only disabling his wall and putting his two Stylers up in front of him for protection. The Dark Pulse crashed into the Styler with violent force, knocking Zero clear back into the stadium grounds. Zero cringed at being hit so hard, and gapes when he realized both his Stylers had lost all of their energy defending him from Darkrai's last attack.

"It was all a diversion…" smiled Zero. "Just to corner me in my own move and get in by turning yourself into a shadow.

Dafrkrai… you are truly worthy." Zero mused. At this moment, he heard a noise from below. Both he and Darkrai turned to see Kairi, Cresselia, and the rest of the gang running up to the field.

"Darkrai!" Cresselia cried as soon as she reached the top. "What happened?"

"I beat Zero. Duh." Darkrai smirked, pointing to the weakened human. "Even with two Stylers he was no match for me! He's all your Kairi!"

Kairi smiled at Darkrai, relieved and happy. He really managed to defeat Zero where all else had failed. "Thank you, Darkrai." she thanked with a smile.

"Ah yes…" the voice came from Zero. "When was the last time I was helpless like this?" he mused out loud.

"Z-Zero!" Kairi yelled up, the others watching with interest. "By order of the Ranger Union, for your crimes against both humans and Pokemon worldwide, I arrest you for your violation!" she said in an authoritative voice.

"Hm. Was it that time, with Hardner?" asked Zero rhetorically. "But no, I was mad. Now… I'm just happy."

"Happy?" Mercifond blared. "You've been utterly defeated and Kairi's going to arrest you!"

"Ah, what a wonderful feeling. The feeling of being beaten." Zero was now grinning. With some effort, the blonde haired Ranger stood up. "Darkrai, you really are the opponent I've dreamed of."

He turned to face them fully. His right side had been previously hidden before, but now it was exposed. And once it was, there were audible gasp among the entire group, with a look of sheer horror of Kairi's face.

Zero's eyes was purple colored. And glowing. To the Pokemon, it meant that Zero wasn't down just yet. For Kairi, it meant that they no longer had a prayer of winning.

"Here I come, Darkrai." smiled Zero. From the inside of his pocket, he pulled out a small half sphere with a button. Zero then pressed the button, and the sphere emitted a glow of white light.

"Kairi… Kairi, what's happening?" Cresselia demanded, worried.

"Most Rangers… can only wield one Styler." Kairi said in a dazed manner. "Very few can wield two at once…"

Zero began laughing as the white light shot eight objects out of it, and they began to orbit around Zero in a planetary fashion.

"But Zero… Zero's affinity with a Styler is somehow so great…!"

The Pokemon widened their eyes as they realized what the objects were. Zero chuckled at their horror, and his purple eye flashed.

"That, for some reason, he is the only human in the entire history of the world…

…to use eight Stylers at once."


	7. VI: Absolute Zero

**-Part Six: Absolute Zero-**

* * *

><p>Posterus took another blow from the steel typed maniac. He flew into a building and got injured once again. Snarling and baring his fangs, he used a Recover Move to heal some of his injuries away.<p>

As far as he could tell, he was much weaker than Anarchaoss was. Yet despite this fact, Anarchaoss had not delivered the finishing blow. When Posterus used Recover, the steel type would always wait eagerly for him to be done. To Posterus, it did not seem like it was Anarchaoss' intention to defeat him. Yet if this was the case, why on earth were they still fighting?

As he contemplated the mystery of the grey and silver being, Palkia warped in to congratulate him so far. Palkia told him that so far he was doing good, apparently not noticing the battle was clearly one sided. Once Posterus had recovered, Palkia asked if the blue dragon needed any assistance.

"What do you think Posterius, can you handle him?" Palkia asked the blue dragon. Posterus glared at him in response.

"My name is Posterus. No 'I' in it!" he said forcefully. "Posterius is an insulting name that is similar to the backside of a human!"

"Why's it insulting?" Palkia asked quizzically. "Does something bad come out of the backside of a human?"

"Yes..." grimaced Posterus, thankful Pokemon never had to go through such embarrassment.

"Like what... a Sludge Bomb attack?" Palkia raised an eyebrow. Posterus looked away, sighing.

"Something like that, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>BATHROOM JOKE FOR THE WIN<strong>

"It sure was funny!" agent Blaze agreed. Agent Raptor smacked him upside the head and told him to pay attention. The two agents were walking down a long hallway, the hallway lead to a plain looking door.

Despite its plainness, beyond the door and into the room lied the office of their supreme leader- agent Neon; the most powerful and most intelligent secret agent within H.I.D.D.E.N.

Gulping their throats, the two agents became nervous. Agent Neon never asked them to give their report in private. But more importantly, this would be the first time that they would get to see his face and see what sort of Pokemon he was. Then again, he may even be human for all they knew.

Swallowing their nervousy, agent Blaze opened the door.

What greeted them was an unbelievably plain office. The shades were drawn, and the light was out, but they could see papers scatter everywhere, things listed on bulletin boards, and a simple home computer in the back. Next to the computer was a shadowed figure with a hat on.

"Ah, there you two are. Sit." the shadowed figure of agent Neon beckoned them. The two sat down as commanded. Instantly, agent Blaze raised his hand for a question.

"Yes, agent Blaze?"

"Can you put some light in this place? Maybe turn on the light bulb up top?" asked the infernape.

"Why would I do that?" asked agent Neon in response.

"We want to see what you look like!" agent Blaze asked eagerly. Raptor smacked herself from the embarrassment.

"Sorry Blaze, you know I can't do that." said agent Neon, still calm. "Now then, you two must be wondering why I've summoned you here."

"Yes sir." agent Raptor replied briskly.

"I've read your report about the field mission in which you encountered Kurades. You report disturbs me, agents Raptor and Blaze. In your report you mention that the two of you fought Umbreon a servant of Kurades. What disturbs me is the method in which he attacked you.

You both claim he used a cursed seal on himself in order to defeat you?"

The two looked downwards, remembering the battle.

"We do, sir." Raptor responded.

"Explain in greater detail."

Raptor and Blaze then began to retell their mission again for their boss. In greater depth, they explained it all from the beginning- first with Gliscor's apparent defection from their group, Darkrai's capture and subsequent escape, Kurades' revival, and finally battling Umbreon and Kurades.

In particular, they described their battle with Umbreon most of all. Umbreon, telling them that he did not need to waste his time on them, automatically used his full power from the start. He changed into a monstrous being and then proceeded to utterly destroy the secret agents. In fact, if it were not for Raptors quick thinking of playing dead, he might have actually killed them.

All and all, they saw strange marks on his body when he transformed. From the information they already knew, they had presumed it to be a cursed seal- the first anyone had seen in over five hundred years.

When they had finished, they could tell that their leader had a grim expression on his face. He quickly typed some words on his computer, then turned back to them. "Thank you for your report… you may leave now."

Wordlessly, they bowed and left their supreme boss alone. Agent Neon felt his temples from within the dark. The knowledge of cursed seals were supposed to have been sealed away five hundred years ago for fear of their side effects. Yet, from the way Umbreon described it as 'A gift from Kurades', apparently the instigator of the Fourth had knowledge of them.

This was of course, disturbing to say the least. With cursed seals, Kurades could create Pokemon that could match the strength of entire armies. From the information Raptor and Blaze had given, they were safe for now because Kurades was still in soul-form. But if Kurades were to fully revive into a flesh body…

"The entire world could very well come to an end…"

* * *

><p>Everyone stared in fear. This was it. Zero's full power had finally been unleashed.<p>

Hovering around him were eight Stylers. Zero had full control over each and every one of them. Left eye glowing purple, he grinned enigmatically.

Kairi was about to fall on her knees. It was all over- all that careful planning, all that effort into this one night…there was simply no way to win against Zero now that we was like this.

"That's right." said Zero calmly. "This is a technique that only I am able to use- the Eight Styler Method!"

He grinned at all of them, analyzing their expressions carefully. Eventually, his eyes rested on Darkrai, the only one who was not afraid of him. "Darkrai. If you can defeat me in this mode, I will tell you who I really am." he challenged.

Darkrai gazed upon Zero, a twisted form of the one he knew years ago. If this truly was the Zero Mitsurashi he knew when he was a child… then it was Darkrai's duty to stop Zero at all costs.

"I'm fighting him." Darkrai floated forward. "No one interfere."

"Are you crazy?" Gallade gasped. "You'll get murdered! He has eight Stylers' Darkrai, there's no way to-"

He stopped automatically when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Gardevoir looking at him solemnly. "Have faith." she said.

Gallade gazed into her eyes. His breathing slowed immediately as he realized something that he never saw before. Gardevoir had total faith in Darkrai. No matter what he did, no matter how cruel he appeared to be, she always put her absolute trust in him.

It was something he had never seen before. Or perhaps he was being blind to the truth…

"We may not like it, but we have no reason to interfere." added Cresselia, gazing at her brother floating towards certain doom. "This is a matter of pride for Darkrai. This is simply something he must do on his own."

"He won't last a minute." Kairi stated. "Zero took on three stronger Pokemon in this form and captured them in less than thirty seconds."

"While this may be true…" Cresselia smiled softly. "None of them were as crazy as my little brother.

I have faith in him, and you should too, Kairi."

Darkrai finally landed next to the center circle, Zero on the opposite side. Darkrai cracked his knuckles and rotated his shoulder for warm-up. Zero watched him, patiently waiting for the fight to begin.

"Hey." a loud and deep voice interrupted Darkrai. It was Malispite. "Don't you dare lose to him. If you do, I'll renounce you as my rival and place you lower than dirt."

"Hah." Darkrai replied, getting back to Zero. "Like I'd lose now!"

The fight began when Darkrai charged at Zero with all his speed. The fight began when Zero unleashed all eight of his Stylers' upon the prince of darkness.

In one moment, all hell was wrought upon Earth. Zero's prowess were indeed as they feared- his eight Stylers controlled eight separate elements that all charged at Darkrai with all intended force. Darkrai was exhausting himself trying to dodge their onslaught as well as being looped by the Stylers. Left and right the fight went, with Zero never once moving from his spot. In contrast, Darkrai was moving at maximum speed every second, bouncing off walls bursting past the Stylers.

"Dark Pulse!" Darkrai fired off a large burst of dark energy to hit Zero's Stylers. They all opened wide and managed to dodge the Move, but this left Darkrai with an opportunity to speed forward and attack Zero.

"Cotton Guard." stated Zero, levitating a grass Styler in front of him. The grass Styler created huge mounds of plushy cotton, each three or four times the size of Darkrai. He punched it, but the cotton sponged his attack and rendered it useless. Darkrai turned around to see two Stylers had caught up with him.

"Lava Plume!" from the red Styler launched dozens of magma rocks, each one superheated to the extreme. Darkrai gritted his teeth and used evasive maneuvers to dodge the fire attack. Unfortunately, he soon found that the ground had been laced with sticky thread, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. Trying to get out, he was hit by another Styler.

"Dragon Pulse!"

A pulse of draconic energy fired at Darkrai. The massive shockwave from above made a direct hit to the prince of Darkness, inflicting much damage upon him. The blast also destroyed the string, which Darkrai used to his advantage by launching himself away from the Dragon Pulse. He was soon met with another blue colored Styler.

"Octazooka!" A blast of ink was fired at Darkrai, and when it his Darkrai evaporated upon contact.

Zero soon realized what was going on as the real Darkrai appeared from behind him aiming to Shadow Punch Zero. The blonde Ranger reacted by using a purple colored Styler. "Spite!"

When the Styler made contact with Darkrai, his energy suddenly vanished and he found himself on the ground, where four Styler surrounded him.

"Four Styler Method:" Zero grinned, launching the Styler at Darkrai. "Tetra Prison!"

The Styler looped around him in a perfect square, and the blow was transferred to Darkrai in the middle, who screamed from pain as his mind fried from the attack. Zero did not left up and told another four Stylers to go to the first four. Darkrai on the ground breathing heavily, all eight of Zero's Stylers surrounded him.

"My ultimate move- Eight Styler Method: Octagonal Alcatraz!"

Kairi thought it was all over. The Absolute Zero attack was the one Zero had used to capture the three raging Pokemon from that day. As far as she knew, no Pokemon could hope to survive that attack and expect to retain their free will. If Darkrai was hit by that, he would be Zero's slave.

However, through sheer will, Darkrai surprised them all by launching the largest Dark Pulse he had ever summoned. It ranged nearly half the arena, and Zero's Styler were hit by it, damaging them but more importantly scattering the Styler to prevent the Octagonal Alcatraz from occurring. He then concentrated a nightmare into his palm and infected himself with yet another malevolent illusion. The effect was quick and snapped Darkrai back to normal just as Zero recovered from the blow.

"Excellent." Zero smiled. "But one has to wonder how many nightmares you can take before you become exhausted from the effort."

"_He… right…"_

Darkrai widened his eyes. "Oh great, not the dead guy…!"

"_Hey… ame… As… deus…!"_

"Oh shut up!" Darkrai yelled to the voice inside his heads, charging up a Shadow Ball.

"_Ca… you… d… it…?"_

Darkrai launched the Shadow Ball and Zero blocked it with a Cotton Guard attack. He then sent four Stylers at Darkrai, trying to barrage him with an Octazooka, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam and Lava Plume respectively. The range of the attack was massive, so Darkrai summoned a black hole to transport him somewhere else. He reappeared to the side of Zero and fired off three Shadow Balls, again blocked by Zero's grass Styler.

"I can't even hit him…!" Darkrai groaned. He flew back as the ghost Styler tried to hit him again. Once again, he was surrounded by four Stylers that tried to capture him with a Tetra Prison.

Darkrai held both his arms up and shot both his left and right side with a Dark Pulse. The Stylers scattered but two more took their place and looped around Darkrai twice. To shake those, off, Darkrai launched another Dark Pulse and used its momentum to distance himself from Zero.

At this point, Darkrai had figured out all eight of Zero's Stylers. They were Grass, Fire, Water, Ice, Ghost, Dragon, Ground and Bug. Their Moves were, in order, Cotton Guard, Lava Plume, Octazooka, Ice Beam, Spite, Dragon Pulse, Spikes and String Shot.

In addition to this, Darkrai noticed something about Zero's fighting method as well. Four of his Stylers were used defensively, namely the ground, bug, ghost and grass; while the other four Stylers were used for offensive purposes.

At this realization, Darkrai realized he was even harder to defeat than he imagine. By dividing his power on offense and defense, using ranged attack while subsequently not moving from one spot, Zero had the capabilities to utterly annihilate anything that crossed his path in this mode.

"Here we go…!" Zero grinned, shooting his fire and dragon Stylers at Darkrai. "Lava-Pulse!"

The two attacked merge and formed several meteors that attacked Darkrai with boosted speed. Darkrai had a hard time dodging them all, and it was only a matter of time before he was hit by one, and then another until he fell from the air again. Zero was on him with his ice and water Stylers.

"Ice- Zooka!" A freezing sphere of jet black ink was fired at Darkrai, making direct contact in his gut. The resulting blow sent him flying back into a wall harshly.

Darkrai was now severely injured. He had not been able to land a single hit thus far, while Zero had attacked hum and succeeded numerous times. Wheezing in pain, the prince of darkness clawed the ground and forced himself to float upright. Upon doing so he immediately collapsed.

"Are you at your limit?" Zero grinned. "I must say, you've lasted far longer than anyone else while I was like this. But in the end, if this is the best you can do, I will just destroy you right now."

Zero drew back his four offensive Stylers and his four defensive ones zoomed went in front of him as well. The eight Stylers made a curious looking shape with their lines, each connecting one Styler to another.

"Hyper Beam."

There was only a split second for everyone to widen their eyes when a powerful black multicolored beam emerged from zero's Stylers. The blast was huge, at least twice the size of the human utilizing the attack. With great unrealities speed, it closed in on Darkrai and blew his corner away. A large portion of the STAG was destroyed when the beam hit, the enormous power of Hyper Beam decimating everything in its path.

"N-No way…" Mercifond gulped. "Darkrai… is Darkrai…"

As it happened, Darkrai was still alive. He had used a Dark Void to absorb some of the damage, but still took about half of it. Everything beyond him was blown to bits, and Darkrai himself was breathing heavily with injuries on every part of his being. The second he let go of the Dark Void, he collapsed once again, pain overtaking his body.

"Impossible… Hyper Beam…!"said Gardevoir, shaken up and worried for Darkrai's sake. "I thought you had to combine all eighteen elements…"

"Actually… some scientists proved you could do it as little as eight." Kairi clenched her fist, not knowing Zero's power was this much. "Guess which eight…"

"I think that's enough." Cresselia said seriously. "Pride is one thing, but it won't matter if Darkrai is dead. We're moving in!"

"NO!" The voice came from Darkrai, stopping them from moving. "I can still… win!"

With great effort, coughing up a bit of red blood in the process, Darkrai clutched the ground, found his footing, and stood back up with his leg stilts extended. He had a plan, a genius idea that would guarantee his victory. Sliding his feet into the ground, Darkrai prepared himself for what he had to-

* * *

><p><strong>COMMERCIAL BREAK TIME!<strong>

"_Are you satisfied with yor looks?"_

Cataclyptic: "Why yes, yes I am."

"_Well you shouldn't be. That is why you need Instabeautifyer."_

Cataclyptic: "GASP?"

"_Instabeautifyer turns ugly people like you into extremely hott sexy people. But don't take our word for it, check out what everyone is saying about this miracle product."_

Hinata: "I hate this! It gave me horrible acne!"

Konan: "After I used this product, I got killed by Madara."

Steven: "They lied when they said it worked on androids…"

"_So why not buy a couple bottle today? One face rub is all it takes. So how much does it cost? Well, the product is actually worth fifty dollars. But with this special fanfic offer, if you call now you can get it for only three easy payments of twenty five dollars. _

_But wait! There's moar! If you call within the next five seconds, we will throw in a free kitty in for an additional eighteen bucks. _

_Don't be satisfied with yor looks. Buy our product to make yourself a better person. _

*SIDE EFFECTS INCLUDE VOMITING, HORRIBLE ACNE, LUNG CANCER, LIVER CANCER, HEART CANCER, LUNG CANCER, STOMACHACHES, THE FLU, ALCHOHOL POISONING AND AWFUL TOE FUNGUS FOR ALL WE KNOW.

* * *

><p>Zero lay on the ground, heavily damaged from multiple blows of darkness. Darkrai stood smirking some distance away. The rest of the group was confused, until Cresselia finally put two and two together.<p>

"DID YOU JUST ATTACK ZERO DURING THE COMMERCIAL BREAK?"

"Yep."

"DARKRAI!"

"What?"

"YOU CAN'T ATTACK PEOPLE DURING COMMERCIAL BREAKS!" Cresselia blared at her brother's atrocity.

"Actually, I think it's a good strategy." Gliscor noted. He backed away when he saw Cresselia's fierce look. However, much to their surprise, they took another look at Zero and he was fine.

"Actually I knew that was going to happen." said Zero, who was completely unharmed. Darkrai gaped, and saw that there were two Zero's on the field- the one he had beaten up and the one in front of him with eight Stylers in orbit.

"Impossible!" everyone yelled.

"Actually…" Kairi sighed, realizing Zero's plan.

"I put a cardboard cutout of myself as a substitute!" Zero grinned, pointing to his deformed copy. Darkrai stuttered at this.

"No wonder he felt light when I punched him!"

The battle resumed again. Darkrai was forced to retreat as Zero spread all eight of his Stylers in attack position on Darkrai. They nearly caught him with another Octagonal Alcatraz, but Darkrai fired off some Shadow Balls to scatter them before damage was done.

When Darkrai landed next he took to the offensive. Yelling madly, he charged at Zero with both fists charged with dark energy. Zero automatically called his Stylers to defend him, and Darkrai ended up hitting them instead of Zero. Then using the other four, Zero looped around Darkrai once per Styler. This forced the prince of darkness to retreat, and Zero sent four Stylers after him. Panicking, Darkrai turned himself into a shadow by slipping into a wall. Darkrai sped all the way to behind Zero and felt another Dark Pulse at his fingertips.

"This is it…!" Darkrai muttered, actually feeling pain from charging so much dark energy into his fists. Zero whipped around and ordered all his Stylers to defend when Darkrai launched his next Move.

"DARK PULSE!"

Akin to the last large one he fired, this dark Pulse was not like a shockwave, but rather a hurricane of darkness. Zero cloaked himself within a Cotton Guard hoping to negate the damage of the attack. Darkrai's massive burst tore apart anything that came into contact with it- the typhoon of black colored energy seemingly unstoppable. It hit Zero's defense and cut through that as well. Zero realized he was under siege, and quickly dismissed the shield and combined all eight Stylers.

With a roar, his purple eye glowing brighter than ever, Zero launched a Hyper Beam from the eight metallic discs. The black beam collided with the purple and black shockwave, creating a large explosion that seemed to blow apart half the STAG in its range. The audience shielded their eyes from the dust that followed, and it was a couple seconds before it was over.

Darkrai collapsed onto the ground, on his knees with weakness. He gritted his teeth as he felt the small cuts in his hands stinging him. "Damnit… that took all the energy I had…"

Darkrai then felt eight presences in his midst. Gazing from afar, bruised and battered, zero issued his greatest attack.

"Octagonal Alcatraz."

This time Darkrai was too weak to escape. With a fluty of multicolored energy, the eight Stylers formed an eight sided geometric shape, its center being Darkrai. He was instantly hit with so much power that he clutched his head in agony. Darkrai felt a sheer hopelessness before his mind completely blanked. When it was over, Darkrai stood levitating in the air; mouth open, looking at nothing.

"No…" Cresselia gasped.

Zero grinned.

"Capture complete."

Everyone in the area was shocked. Everyone that is, except for Kairi. "We shouldn't have let him do this… he had no chance, even from the beginning…" she muttered.

"At last… you put up the best fight I've had in a long time…" Zero huffed, tired from their battle but satisfied that he had finally won. "And now… for you all…"

He turned to them, eyes maniacal with power. "Darkrai! Destroy them!"

In an instant, their friend Darkrai swiftly and without further instruction sped over to their location.

"Light Screen!" yelled Cresselia in fear. Mercifond complimented with her own Light Screen, causing a double barrier to be formed around their members. Yet despite this barrier, Gardevoir was still on the outside, she had walked their by choice.

"Gardevoir! No!" Gallade said, as Darkrai shifted direction and aimed towards her. Gardevoir remained calm as Darkrai closed in. Inches away, he raised his fist back to deal massive damage to the weakened psychic.

"Gardevoir!" yelled Gliscor and Cresselia. They almost winced as they waited for the blow, but no blow came. Darkrai had paused in mid punch- his arm was shaking and his eyes were wide. Gardevoir smiled at them, indicating she was fine. As Zero watched with great interest, Gardevoir took a step to Darkrai.

"Darkrai… was that really all you could do?" she asked. Darkrai was still, yet shaking where he stood. "You and I both know that you're stronger than that.

We know you won't hurt us. We believe in you."

Darkrai's eyes widened even more. His hand extended fully, and he brought down his claw.

However, the blow was not aimed at Gardevoir, but his own face. With a yell, Darkrai activated yet another Nightmare attack, this one stronger and much more potent than the others combined. Gardevoir watched with a smile as Darkrai's face became softer, and his features less blank. When it was over, Darkrai stood before Gardevoir, gasping and shaking, but looking sternly at her.

"I know all of that. You don't need to remind me."

"Sorry, I was a bit worried and thought you might need help." replied the green haired psychic.

"Tch. I don't need help…" Darkrai turned away, facing a flabbergasted Zero. As Gardevoir walked back to where the others were standing, the prince of darkness muttered a quiet thank you to his childhood friend.

"I don't… believe it…" Kairi gaped. "He… he took the Octagonal Alcatraz and still retained his free will! Darkrai defeated Zero's best attack!"

Meters away, Zero was thinking the same thing. The Octagonal Alcatraz was unbeatable because it raised the power of his Stylers by eight fold. No Pokemon could survive that and expected to not turn into a slave, yet Darkrai had. The impossible had just been done.

And Zero was ecstatic about it.

"You are the opponent I've dreamed of for so long…" Zero said solemnly. "My hat's off to you, Darkrai."

Darkrai did not reply, he was still far too injured to think of a witty comeback that would fall on deaf ears.

"This will go on forever at this rate." Zero stated. "So I'm going to wrap this up. I'm launching the strongest Hyper Beam I have in your direction. If you dodge, your friends will get severely injured."

Zero formed the symbol in the sky with all eight Stylers. Darkrai prepared himself for what he knew he had to do. Zero smiled, and commanded all of his Stylers to convert all but one point of power into their next attack. The shape became complete, and Zero announced his final move.

"Hyper Beam!"

A massive black beam with many other colors surrounding it was fired from the shape Zero had made in the sky. It's circumference was five times as wide as the previous two Hyper Beams, at least twice the size of Zero himself. It was fired without mercy at Darkrai and his friends, and Darkrai knew he could not dodge this one.

Darkrai braced himself. He extended his stilt legs and placed them on the ground for leverage. With a roar, he called upon his last resort. "Dark… VOID!"

A black holed opened in front of him, the exact same width as the beam. The black hole easily absorbed the energy blast . But that was not the end, Darkrai summoned another black hole-one that was linked to the first- and the Hyper Beam redirected at Zero.

"Nice try!" Zero easily swerved to the side by a blast of air. "My shoes have thawed and their ready to be used!"

Zero thought Darkrai would give up, but instead he summoned another Blast hole that took the blast, and a fourth black hole that directed the beam back at Zero. The blonde haired Ranger dodged by swerving below, to which Darkrai summoned yet another black hole. No matter how many times Zero dodge, the Hyper Beam attack was still firing, and Darkrai kept making black holes and linking them. Finally, Zero could turn no more as he realized he was trapped. A final black hole appeared above him.

"Dark… Void!"

The Hyper Beam attack hit Zero directly. He had nowhere to go- Darkrai had manipulated space by created black holes and surrounding him with his own Hyper Beam. The ground caved in where the beam was fired, and it cracked the entire Stag a little, a large crater appearing in the center of the arena.

Darkrai had created a total of fifteen black holes. The instant they were evaporated, Darkrai collapsed to the ground as his body began to rip from over usage of Energy Potential. Zero saw this and laughed, because he too was too gravely injured to make another move.

It had ended in a draw.

But in this case, Darkrai was the winner.

"Darkrai!" his friends rushed over to him, worried about his health. Darkrai weakly smiled at them, not able to do much else. Every part of his body had been overstrained from that last attack; Darkrai had blurry vision and could not even move a finger.

"Geeze… it's always like this…" he heard his sister scold him. "Moonlight…"

"Wish." Gardevoir joined in. With their combined power, some of his injuries healed. Darkrai's vision returned to normal, but he still could not move properly.

"Took you long enough." sneered Malispite. Darkrai replied with a bitter scowl. Mercifond chastised him for his rudeness, but Malispite did remind him they were mortal enemies.

Meanwhile, Kairi had decided to get some closure with Zero. With her faithful Ruby by her side, Kairi flashed her Ranger badge as Zero weakly looked upwards.

"By the power vested in me, I hereby arrest you, Zero Misturashi, under the order of the Ranger Union for the horrendous crimes you have committed!"

"Urg… whatever…" Zero said, too weak to honestly care whether he was arrested or not. Kairi let out a small yelp, she had finally did it! Zero was going to be detained! No matter what they said, Kairi was going to watch over Zero's imprisonment. Only she could reform him and turn Zero back to the friend she once knew. And after that, perhaps thewy could become more than friends…

"Ooh! Juicy thought there Kairi!" Ruby squealed.

"RUBY DON'T READ MY MIND!" Kairi blushed heavily. Darkrai looked over at Zero, still on the ground being healed by the two women. Finally, they had to give up on healing him.

"Your injuries are too great, and we already don't have much EP left." Cresselia sighed. "Honestly, why must you hurt yourself like this?"

"…Cresselia, take me to see Zero."

Cresselia narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"We had a deal. Now take me over to him, I can't move."

The others realized what he was talking about- if Darkrai had won the match, then Zero would be forced to tell him the truth about who he was. And seeing Zero defeated, Darkrai had met the criteria. Zero also seemed to sense this, and stood up next to Kairi, surprising the girl.

Zero made no attempt to move as Darkrai was carried on Cresselia's shoulder; the only one would could touch her brother without being affected by his nightmare powers. At last Darkrai was facing the blonde Ranger, and everyone held their breaths as they awaited the conclusion to the fight.

"Well Darkrai, I lost. I'm gravely injured and utterly beaten. It was a good fight." smiled Zero. "But you want to know the truth, right?"

Long ago, Darkrai had befriended a young boy named Zero Misturashi. However on the day when Darkrai was supposed to become his starter Pokemon, Zero vanished. The boy looked strikingly similar to this Zero, and now it was time to know the whole story.

"Darkrai… the truth is this:" Zero spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I am not the Zero you knew. I am a completely different person."

There was a silence that had passed between all Pokemon and humans in the area. Even Toyman, secretly observing from a hidden camera, could not believe what he had heard.

"I don't know who this other Zero was, but he definitely wasn't me." Zero continued, eyes staring into Darkrai. "I admit I used your suspicion for the purpose of battling you, and it might seem like I'm a dick right now for telling you that I'm not the one you knew… but it's the cold hard truth. I have only just met you."

"Impossible…!" Darkrai groaned. "You look just like him! You even act just like him!"

"Do you remember the middle name of your Zero?" asked the blonde ranger. Thinking it over, Darkrai replied.

"Yeah- Nakura. Zero Nakura Misturashi." At this, Kairi's eyes widened.

"My middle name… is Thomas." Zero said quietly. "My full name is Zero Thomas Misturashi. I was named after my father, who happened to be a good Architect."

"Zero's parents were both Pokemon trainers…" Darkrai looked downwards. "He told me once… so then… that means…"

"I'm not the Zero you know."

Another silence passed between them. Darkrai had nothing else left to say, so he did not speak a word more. Cresselia nodded to Kairi, who took custody of Zero by placing handcuff on him. While she was doing this, she whispered into Zero's ear, so quietly that no one, not even Ruby could hear.

"Zero… you're middle name is Nakura." she said. "And you told me that both of your parents were-"

"I still have enough energy to escape." Zero interrupted her. "But if you swear never to mention my middle name to anyone, especially Darkrai, then I will let you capture me right now."

Kairi stared at Zero. Everything he had said had been a lie. He really was Darkrai's Zero… but he did not want Darkrai to know.

"…why?" Kairi finally asked. Zero sighed, staring at Darkrai from afar.

"When we were younger… I was his only friend." he whispered, looking at the number of Pokemon who supporting him now. "He doesn't need me any more. He has new friends." smiled the blonde haired Ranger. Kairi was still suspicious of Zero's actions, but decided not to question him any further.

"Fine. I won't tell him…"

"Good. Keep it that way." said Zero seriously. Kairi did the final locks, and Zero was officially contained. His Stylers on the ground with one unit of energy left in each were also contained by Ruby, proudly presenting her find to her human partner.

"Alright you guys." Kairi yelled. "Mission completed! Zero is captured!"

There was cheering from all sides. Zero acted like he was sad about the whole ordeal, but he was secretly smiling on the inside when he saw a couple try to hug Darkrai as thanks. The bad part was, they immediately got nightmares.

"Ack! Darkrai!" Cresselia blared, Gardevoir and Mercifond on the floor shrieking in pain.

"It's not my fault!"

Cresselia once again cured the nightmares caused by Darkrai. Gliscor, meanwhile, was suddenly feeling a sense of foreboding. He could not explain it, but something was… off.

"Hey guys…" Gliscor said, getting their attention. "Don't you feel like… there's something missing?"

There was a universal pause among the group. They too felt that something was wrong. It was Darkrai who realized what it was, widen ding his eyes. "Oh, I know what it is." he turned to Malispite. "YOU."

"YOU."

"Cresselia! I can't feel my body so use telekinesis to levitate my fist into Malispite's face!" Darkrai quickly spoke. Cresselia smacked her brother into the ground with psychic powers. Malispite laughed at this, but Mercifond punched him into the ground for being so cruel.

"That isn't what is wrong!" Cresselia shouted. Ruby smacked her fists together. Gliscor explained his reasoning further.

"Doesn't it feel like we've forgotten something? Something important?" he asked.

A giant light suddenly flooded everything in sight. Everyone gazed up and saw a massive seal in the sky above them, glowing with awesome power.

"What… is that?" Zero pointed out.

"Oh no!" Kairi shouted, instantly afraid. "It's the Judgment! It's starting!"

* * *

><p>"Screw this attack on the Hall! I'm having my holiday now whether he likes it or not!" Arceus shouted, her massive power filling the air. Connecting a seal to the one above the skies of coordinates 3005-2008-1298, Arceus infused it with her massive power.<p>

"Judgment!"

* * *

><p>"Oh shoot!" Anarchaoss said randomly, as Posterus began recovering from another assault. "Something just happened!"<p>

Posterus stared at his opponent. "That… is… really vague."

"I know. But either way, it's bad because I'm about to be hurt greatly." Anarchaoss frowned.

"…what?"

* * *

><p>"This can't be happening!" Cresselia panicked. "I thought we had more time than this!"<p>

"No… it can't be…" Gallade gaped. "Even after all we've been through… it was all effortless…?"

"Teleportation!" Cresselia gasped, after much thinking. "Quickly, combine all of our powers and created enough energy to-"

The blast was shot from the heavens, the center of the city wide attack being the STAG beetle. Everyone looked up at the white light that spelled the end of their lives.

"I'll make a black hole…!" Darkrai screamed, trying to summon his power. "I can… I'll…!"

"Oh, you all are helpless."

Everyone opened their eyes to a voice they knew all too well.

"And once again… I'm forced to save you from your own silly adventure."

A massive Psychic attack was launched at the Judgment, deflecting it to the horizon. By sheer telekinetic power, the beam of light was veered off course to another location. Everyone stared at their good fortune, and even more at their flying purple savior.

"Mew… Mewtwo!" Ruby yelled happily. Mewtwo turned around and smiled at them, giving one last effort to launch the Judgment in a different direction.

"Oh thank goodness we made it!" another voice, Deoxys, said happily. Using her shifter powers, she hugged all of them by extending her arms and wrapping them all into one giant mass.

"I was so worried about you all! Mewtwo and I rushed over as fast as we could!"

"Um, Deoxys?" Darkrai said. "Not that I appreciate your lack of concern… but I've given pretty much everyone a massive nightmare."

Deoxys paused. Darkrai, being in the center, had afflicted everyone with a nightmare due to close proximity of the hug. "Oh… oops…"

"Cresselia, heal them already." Mewtwo floated down to them, his job completed. Cresselia needlessly obeyed as Mewtwo observed the new face among the crowd. "Well well, you must be the infamous Mitsurashi Zero." he spoke telepathically, so that zero could understand.

"And you must be the famous Mewtwo." Zero cracked a grin. "Once I'm healed, I'd love to fight you."

"Don't joke, human." Mewtwo sighed. "If you can't even defeat Darkrai you could hardly match my own power."

From the center of the arena appeared a hologram of Arceus. She virtually walked over to them angrily. "Mewtwo! Why did you ruin my holiday!"

"Gee, let me think." Mewtwo said. "Oh yes, because you almost killed your daughter and son. As well as their friends and one of their enemies."

"Well… okay I can understand that…" Arceus said, for the first time seeing that they were not at the Hall. "But why did you deflect it in the direction of Destiny City!"

Mewtwo grinned.

"CUZ I FELT LEIK IT."

* * *

><p>The great white Judgment soon came to the city of Destiny. It was above skyline so fortunately it hit nothing, but it was still on a collision course for the Hall of Origin. The Legendaries started to panic when they saw the beam, and the space-time dragons on the ground gaped up in awe.<p>

"How the hell did it get here!" Palkia shouted. Posterus and Anarchaoss too looked up. Anarchaoss turned to Posterus.

"You know, I wonder who's stronger- me or Mewtwo?" he asked Posterus. The blue dragon blinked his eyes and Anarchaoss flew away, yet he appeared to be going in the direction of the beam itself. In fact, that was indeed where Anarchaoss was heading- he flew past the beam and jumped into the middle of the apex. With a roar his energy powers activated and he actually began absorbing the blast.

"GIVE! ME! MY! JOB! BACK!" screamed the insane steel type as every bit of Arceus energy zoomed inside his body. The entirety of the Judgment flew into the body of Anarchaoss, much to the awe of every witness present. Even Arceus was surprised by Anarchaoss' level of power. Once the entire beam of light was transferred into his body, Anarchaoss crashed to the ground.

Wordlessly, Arceus summoned another hologram and appeared next to Anarchaoss, who was grinning and muttering about being stronger than Mewtwo. With a calm demeanor, Arceus spoke.

"You can have your job back."

"Sick."

Anarchaoss vanished into a portal that he created. Arceus' hologram vanished, and Palkia warped all three dragons back into the Hall.

"Great job, Posterus." congratulated Dialga. "See you all soon!"

Dialga's clone vanished due to no longer being in the time stream. Palkia also congratulated the blue dragon on his work, stating that if he was ever in town again he could join the Seven EX-cellent Legendaries. Posterus responded with a prompt and immediate "NO".

Palkia joined Arceus on the top floor, where she debriefed him about what had just occurred at the place she was about to blow up. Darkrai had challenged Zero, the most feared human in the world, and won. Zero was now in legal custody of the Ranger Union.

When Palkia heard the news, his eyes widened. "Wow… who would have thought Zero was hiding in that very place you had randomly selected to be obliterated…"

"Oh, that wasn't random." replied the white equine being. "I knew Zero was there the entire time."

Palkia gaped at his mother.

"That's why I chose those coordinates and invented the holiday in the first place."

The dragon of space could not believe his ears. She knew! This entire time! "So you were planning to destroy Zero on your own?"

"No. My intention was never to destroy Zero… but rather to give a reason for my children to defeat him." Arceus said mysteriously, looking over the horizon.

"But… the Judgment attack!"

"That… was a test to see if Mewtwo could really defend himself from such a powerful blow." Arceus continued. "Everything thus far, barring Anarchaoss' odd appearance has been my doing as a test for my children and their friends."

Palkia gazed at Arceus. So then everything so far had been a test? "A test for what?"

Arceus looked sideways. Finally, she responded. "A test to see… if they were ready for a real mission."

Arceus' computer was turned on. Its white screen flickered a message that was sent two days ago, opened up recently.

_Dear Arceus,_

_I am very sorry to be disturbing you like this, I hope you understand. _

_There have been several disturbing report in Almia that I have read. The details are too secret to be discussed through E-mail, but I can assure you that this is an urgent matter, one that we have not seen since Zero's defection._

_We at the Ranger Union request that you consider sending a Legendary or two to help us deal with this problem. Thank you for your time._

_-Chairperson Erma_


	8. VII: The Epiclouge

**-Part Seven: The Epiclouge-**

* * *

><p>Mewthree was walking down a hallway when Absolix appeared in front of her.<p>

"Gah!" she screamed in shock, recoiling from the sight of the white being.

"Greetings Mewthree. I have returned, and with especially good news." Absolix smiled his usual grin. Mewthree looked at Absolix strangely, ever since that meeting she had been suspicious.

"Hello… Absolix…" Mewthree trailed his body with her eyes, noting his golden eyes and yellow tattoo's. Absolix raised an eyebrow at her suspicious behavior.

"Something wrong with me, Mewthree?"

"No. Nothing." Mewthree gazed away. Absolix instantly zoomed next to her, his face practically centimeters from hers.

"You look like you're hiding a dirty little secret."

Mewthree gazed up in horror. Absolix could not read minds right? Right? He couldn't possibly know about she meeting the strange Pokemon who looked just like him, right?

"Hah! I'm joking. Come, we must gather the rest of Neo-Genesis." Absolix walked past her without a sound. Mewthree blinked a couple times before hesitantly following him.

After a couple rounds around the dark Cascade, all of the member of Neo Genesis were rounded up. At least, that's what Absolix announced- Mewthree could barely see a thing without light.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement." Absolix spoke loudly. He was met by groans everywhere.

"What is it this time?" said a deep voice. "Absolix-sama, if it's another jar of peanut butter please just don't bother."

"I like peanut butter!" Schrocat said from somewhere. "Is it peanut butter Absolix?"

"Even better." Absolix grinned from within the dark. He snapped his fingers.

Instantly, the place was lit up. The bright light bulb that somehow was on the top of the dimension was suddenly infused with power. It shone with brilliance that it illuminated the entire realm of Cascade city.

Mewthree opened her eyes to the light, and finally saw the gigantic housing she had been living in for the past weeks. It was giant, gleaming with silver and marble. Pillars stood everywhere, supporting the majority of the house. The sheer enormity of it all made it seem more like the size of a small town rather than a house.

"Excellent…the power came back on!"

Mewthree was so astounded by the regality of the palace she lived in that she forgot about its other inhabitants. She slowly turned around to face her comrades in arms.

One was a grey being with a single eye that was red and purple in color. A grey piece of cloth covered his head and left eye. He had a sphere instead of legs, but his most striking feature was a golden dais that extended from both his shoulders up past his head.

The next was a pink colored butterfly shaped Pokemon. Her wings were elegant, and many times the size of her small body. Small sparkles fluttered down from her wings, giving further luminance to her beautiful presence.

A tall reptilian looking Pokemon stood in the center. He was red and blue in color, with a purple marking on his head and a golden amulet across his neck. He stood upright, and his claws were long.

The next two were what Mewthree presumed to be twins. They were humanoid in design, but had both rabbit and birdlike characteristics. Both had what appeared to be cannons on one of their arms. One was brown and the other was midnight blue. The striking feature about them was the fact they were bound together by a chain.

Next to them were Schrocat and Absolix, whom Mewthree had already known.

Finally, the was a large brown bat with his arms crossed. He had green eyes and astern expression on his face. His large black wings were folded, and a pale blue stripe running down his side. A trifold hat was placed atop his head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Absolix stood in the center, eyes full of ambition.

"Neo-Genesis is officially back in operation!"


	9. Credits

The ending! Yays!

LINKS:

Neo-Genesis pic: .com/gallery/#/d4bk1sg

Legendary PKMN Judgment /gallery/#/d4bk1er

Stats:

Total pages: 115

See you all in arc three!


End file.
